You're not the only one with a broken heart
by Heaven's gates
Summary: Rinoa's a new student at Balamb Garden, and that's when she meets Squall. As time passes, she finds out she has feelings for him that she had never felt before. Will Squall return those feelings? Or leave her with a broken heart? R&R please. Updated C19.
1. Book 1:Rinoa:Subchapter 1 The stranger

Section 1: Rinoa / Sub Chapter 1: The stranger

Rinoa Heartilly walked out of the train, as the train stopped in Timber. She looked at the

time and sighed. "Oh man, the train to balamb's not coming until half an hour," sighed

Rinoa. She sighed again and sat at a nearby bench to wait. "Well, at least that man let me

join Garden…" Rinoa told herself (She's talking about Caraway, her father), "I'm finally

getting some freedom." Rinoa remembered her father. They never got along. Even before

her mother died. Somehow whenever they saw each other, their blood boils and they

fight. She remembered running away countless times and being found. She hated him.

The only good thing that he had done to her so far in her life was allow her to go to

Garden. And she knew that he only allowed her to because he couldn't stand her. "Not

that it matters," Rinoa told herself quietly, "I'm just glad to be away from home." After

waiting for a little while, she looked at the clock. She saw that the train should be

arriving any minute and grabbed her purse. Sure enough, the train arrived about minutes

later. She lined up to present her ticket behind a short line and searched purse. "Come

on… come on…I know you're here somewhere," said Rinoa searching for her ticket. The

line shortened, and there were only a few people ahead of her, but she still could not find

her ticket. "Come on! Where the hell is it?" Rinoa asked herself mentally frantically

digging into her purse. When it was almost her turn, she gave up and left the line. She sat

back on the bench that she was sitting at just minutes before and sighed again. "Great…

my ticket's lost…how am I suppose to get there?" Rinoa asked herself devastated. She

decided to look one more time in her purse and dumped all of its contents. Still no ticket.

"Great, what am I gonna do now?" Rinoa questioned herself, unsure. She spied her cell

phone, and stared at it, thinking. "Oh no I won't!" Rinoa told herself practically yelling,

"I'm not gonna call that man! I can take care of myself!" She took all the contents of her

purse and dumped them all back inside. "I'll just walk there! It'll be a piece of cake! I

mean, the garden shouldn't be moving till a couple of weeks, so I'll be absolutely fine!"

Rinoa told herself determined. She picked up her purse, and decided to ask for directions.

She found a teenager, wearing a motorcycle helmet. He wore a black vest with a white

shirt underneath, black pant and black boots. He also wore black gloves and a necklace

with some sort of monster carved on it. She walked up to him. "Uh…um…excuse me,

which way is balamb garden?" Rinoa asked the teenager softly. She was greeted by

silence and the guy didn't even look at her, but after a few seconds he spoke. "That way,"

he said pointing north. "Um… do you know how many miles that is from here?" Rinoa

asked again a little embarrassed. This time the stranger looked at her. Rinoa couldn't

quite see his eyes, or anything else because of his helmet, but the stranger stared at her.

He stared at her for about a minute and then finally broke his gaze. "Why was he staring

at me?" Rinoa asked herself in her mind, "was my question that weird?…well, I guess so,

who would know how long it is to get to balamb? I don't blame hi…" Rinoa's thoughts

were interrupted when the stranger finally spoke. "A…About 50 miles," he said quietly.

Rinoa looked up. "Oh, thanks a lot! Um…I just have one more question…do you know

how long it'll take to get there on foot?" Rinoa asked him looking down at her feet, more

embarrassed than ever. He thought for a while and then finally spoke again. "About 3

days, maybe more," he said in a monotone voice, "………are you walking there?" Rinoa

looked up. "Um…well yes. I kind of lost my train ticket. Thanks for the information it

really helps!" Rinoa told him looking at him this time. Rinoa started to walk away, when

she heard the strangers voice behind her. "Um…hey," he called out. Rinoa turned

around surprised. "Yes?" Rinoa asked walking back to him. "I'm going to balamb

garden, do you want a ride?" he asked pointing at his motorbike. Rinoa's face lit up. "He

just asked me if I want a ride! Is he serious?" Rinoa said in her head excitedly. Then she

realized that the stranger was looking at her weirdly, waiting for a reply. Rinoa replied

quickly. "Really? You mean it?" Rinoa asked in a soft voice, "Is it okay?" The stranger

nodded. "Well, if you want. It's kind of a long way there if you're going to walk," he told

her in the same monotone voice, "Well, are you coming?" "Sure! Thanks a lot! You don't

know how much this is helping me!" Rinoa replied as she followed him to his motorbike.

He simply muttered a "whatever," and climbed on. He handed Rinoa a spare helmet, and

Rinoa hopped on bike behind him. He started the engine, told her to hang on, and soon

they were driving on that dusty road.

**Well, this is my first chapter. Pretty boring huh? I'll update soon! Please review!**

**Ceres81**


	2. Sub chapter 2 Balamb Garden

Sub Chapter 2 (Balamb Garden)

Rinoa felt the wind brush across her face as she clung to the stranger's waist. He drove

fast and smoothly, and Rinoa didn't get nervous. "I've never rode in a motorbike before,"

Rinoa said in her head, "It feels kinda good! Maybe I should get one for myself." It was a

silent ride, the stranger or Rinoa didn't say anything. Finally about an hour later, the

teenager spoke again. "We're almost here," he said softly, beneath his helmet. Rinoa

looked up. "Oh! Okay…" Rinoa replied. Soon they arrived in a huge Garden. Rinoa

marveled at the beauty. This was her first time even seeing how a garden looks like.

"Finally, I'm going to Garden…to be a SeeD!" Rinoa said in her head. The stranger went

into the Garden parking lot and parked at an empty space. Rinoa looked at the parking

space they parked in. It said, RESERVED. The stranger got off and started walking.

"Follow me," was all he said. Rinoa followed him even though when she wanted to ask a

question about their parking space. He led her out of the parking lot to the a long

corridor. Rinoa looked around, there were more corridors leading to other places, and in

the middle there was a beautiful fountain surrounding an elevator. While she was still in

awe, the stranger tapped her shoulder. Rinoa quickly turned around. "Um…It's about

lunchtime, you should go to the cafeteria first before you do anything else," he said

cooly, "are you a transfer student?" Rinoa gulped. "Uh…something like that," Rinoa told

him softly, "I have to see the headmaster. I 'm suppose to see him." The stranger spoke

again. He pointed to a corridor, second to the last on the left. "That's the cafeteria, eat

first, then you can take the elevator to the third floor to see the headmaster," he said in a

monotone voice and started to walking away. Rinoa quickly ran up to him and grabbed

his arm before he could get any further. "Um…I just want to say thanks. You've helped

me so much, you don't know how much I appreciate this," said Rinoa. The stranger just

stared at her beneath his helmet, and Rinoa noticed that she was still holding his arm. She

quickly pulled it away and blushed. "You're welcome," the stranger said and starting

walking again. "Oh…that was embarrassing…" Rinoa told herself mentally, "Wait! I

don't even know his name yet!" Rinoa quickly called out to him. "Wait! What's your

name?" Rinoa called out, loud enough for him to hear. He spoke in the same monotone

voice, only louder. "It's Leonhart," he told her, "Nice to meet you." The stranger then

walked to the elevator, opened it and went inside. "Is that supposed to be his last name,

or first name?" Rinoa asked herself, "Oh well, I guess I better go eat." Rinoa walked to

the cafeteria and looked around. It was pretty big and the food smelled good. She went to

the counter, ordered a good meal and went to find an empty table. She found one, sat

down and started eating. She thought while she was eating. "That guy…I guess he

doesn't talk much, but he did help me a lot though! I thought I wouldn't even get here in

a week!" Rinoa thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned

around and saw a teenager about her age, she was wearing a yellow dress and she had

curled brown hair. She smiled. "Um…hi! I've never seen you here before, are you new?"

the girl asked. Rinoa nodded. "Yeah, I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Nice to meet you." replied

Rinoa. The girl jumped up and smiled. "My name's Selphie Tilmitt! Do you want to sit

with me and my friends? We can tell you a little more about garden that way," she said

excitedly. "Sure!" Rinoa answered and carried her tray. She followed Selphie to her table

and sat at an empty seat. "Okay let's all get introduced!" Selphie yelled out, "Everyone,

this is Rinoa Heartilly, she's new here!" Rinoa blushed shyly and muttered a single 'hi'.

"And Rinoa, this is Zell Dincht," she said pointing to a blond teenager with a tattoo on

his face, "Irvine Kinneas, and Quistis Trepe!" Selphie pointed to two more of her friends.

Irvine was a tall guy, with a cowboy hat and a trench coat, and Quistis was a professional

looking teenager wearing a nice vest and a skirt. They all waved and said hi. They started

talking and eating, and Rinoa learned a little more about garden. "So…Rinoa, how did

you get to Garden? Did your parents send you hear or something?" Quistis asked Rinoa

curiously. "Um…well, I actually wanted to come here on my own, leave the house. So I

convinced my dad to let me join Garden," Rinoa answered shyly, "and as for coming

here, I guess it's a long story." Irvine spoke. "Tell us Rinoa! Did anything happen?" he

asked curiously. Rinoa then started her story. "Well, I took a train to Timber, and I was

about to take a train to Deling City, but well, I lost my ticket," she said softly. Zell looked

surprised. "Don't tell me you walked here!" Zell asked horrified. Rinoa shook her head.

"No…I didn't. I wanted too though, but there was this guy, and he gave me a lift here to

garden," Rinoa said. trying to recall more, "He was a SeeD, I guess." Selphie bounced up

on her seat. "Oh! Who was it? Was he cute? Maybe we know him!" asked Selphie

bouncily. Rinoa simply smiled shyly, and Quistis glared at Selphie. "I don't think those

are the right questions to ask, Selphie." said Quistis sighing. "Oh no! It's okay! The guy

drove me here on his motorbike, but I never got to see how he looked. He had his helmet

on the whole time, and I never got to see his face," said Rinoa answering Selphie's

question. "A motorbike, huh?" said Zell while eating his hotdog. "Uh huh, he gave me

his name though…not sure if it's his first or last, but he said it was Leonhart," Rinoa told

them confused. Suddenly it was silent. She looked around the table and saw that

everyone was stunned.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Well, that's all for today, Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took so long to update! If you guys haven't figured it out yet, the stranger is Squall. Just saying!

Ceres81


	3. Sub chapter 3 Surprises

Chapter 3 ( Surprises )

It was still very quiet, and everyone was staring at Rinoa with large eyes. Rinoa cringed a

little, until seconds later she heard a voice. It was Irvine. "Um…what was his name

again?" Irvine asked in a throaty voice as if his voice was disappearing. "um.Leonhart,"

Rinoa replied softly, "Do you know him?" Suddenly the table burst into loud shouts and

disbelief. "NO WAY!" Zell yelled out, the whole cafeteria looking at him, "That can't be

Squall!" Quistis quickly pulled him back to his chair and spoke. "Quiet Zell! The whole

lunchroom is looking at you!" It took Zell a little while to calm down, but then another

loud voice was heard. "Since when did Squall start giving people lifts?" said Selphie in a

rather high and loud voice. Rinoa just sat hunched in her chair with not a clue in the

world on what was going on. She just waited for them to calm down and they did

eventually. Then Irvine tapped her in the shoulder. "It can't be the same guy Rinoa, can't

be Leonhart. Tell us. Describes how he looks, then we'll know," said Irvine waiting with

the others for Rinoa's response. Rinoa spoke in a scared voice, afraid that they'd explode

again if she said the correct description. "Well, he wore a lot of black. Black jacket,

black pants, black boots, but he had a white shirt underneath his jacket," said Rinoa still

trying to remember how he looks, "He had two belts around his waist, but I couldn't see

his face since he never took his helmet off." Rinoa looked around the table and saw the

same stunned expression she got when she had said his name. Suddenly Quistis sighed.

"Yup, that's him alright, it's just so hard to believe," she said in a defeated tone.

Everyone nodded in agreement. _What's so special with this guy? Rinoa thought in her _

_head._ "Um…what's so wrong about that? I mean, you guys were all freaked out and all,"

said Rinoa waiting for an answer. Selphie tapped her back. "It's just that…um…it's hard

to put my finger on, but…" Selphie was interrupted before she can finish her sentence as

the bell rang. Everyone then jumped out of their seat. "Oh no! The bell!" said Selphie

frantically, "We're gonna be late!" "We'll see you later Rinoa, nice meeting you!" yelled

out Irvine and the others as they dashed out the lunchroom. Rinoa exited the lunchroom

too, with one thought in her head. _Weird._

Rinoa exited the lunchroom, then asked a student where to find headmaster Cid. She got

her information, and headed to the elevator and went to the third floor. She exited and

entered the door. An average aged man came to her. "Are you Ms. Heartilly?" the man

asked in a friendly voice. Rinoa answered. "Yes, are you headmaster Cid?" Rinoa asked

casually. The man nodded and smiled. "I am Cid Kramer, the headmaster. Welcome to

garden." the headmaster exclaimed holding out his hand to Rinoa. Rinoa shook his hand

and smiled. "You probably need to get everything to get started," the headmaster said

looking around the room, "Now where is he?" Suddenly, the elevator came up, revealing

a young man. Rinoa looked at him. He looked very familiar. She looked at his face, he

had beautiful icy blue eyes, and hazel brown hair that partly covered his face. _"Have I _

_seen him before?" _Rinoa asked herself mentally as the young man approached. He

confronted the headmaster and spoke. "Headmaster, may I speak with you privately?" he

asked in a somewhat familiar voice that Rinoa almost recognized. The headmaster

pouted a little. "Not now Squall, perhaps in a little bit. But since you're already here, why

don't you meet our new student, Ms. Rinoa Heartilly?" the headmaster asked him in

cheerful tone. I came closer to him as the headmaster introduced us. "Ms. Heartilly, this

is Commander Squall Leonhart, our leader. Even I rank only second to him," said the

headmaster. _"Leonhart! Now I remember! He's the guy that gave me a lift here! No _

_wonder he looked so familiar! Wow…he looks kinda…kinda…hand…Oh Hyne! Since _

_when did I start thinking that way?" said Rinoa scolding herself mentally._ Now the

headmaster turned to the commander. "Commander Leonhart, this is our new student Ms.

Heartilly, she just arrived today," said the headmaster in the same cheerful tone. Squall

nodded. "Ms. Heartilly…We've met before haven't we?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah! Thanks a lot for the lift! You're the commander of SeeD?" Rinoa blurted out

without thinking. _"Oh man! That must have sounded so stupid!" Rinoa said in her mind _

_again._ He nodded again. "Um…yeah, whatever," he replied in the same monotone voice.

The headmaster looked surprised. "You've met before?" he asked in a questioning tone.

Rinoa replied. "Yeah! Uh…I lost my train ticket to get here and I was just planning to

walk. The commander happened to be there and gave me a lift," she explained blushing

as Squall glanced the other way. _"Why am I blushing?" _Rinoa asked herself repeatedly

until she heard the headmaster. "Why that's great!" said the headmater very surprised,

"that was a nice thing to do commander." Squall glanced the other way avoiding eye

contact as he muttered one of his _"whatevers". _The headmaster then put on a straight

face. "Okay! Let's get down to business!" he went up to his desk and grabbed some

papers and an I. D. He handed them to Rinoa. "Here is your ID card, and your schedule,

you should be now in your 5th class. Here's a pass to give to the your instructor so she

won't mark you down late," said the headmaster handing her another slip of paper. "Well

you better get going Ms. Heatilly!" he said in the same cheerful tone. Rinoa nodded and

quickly got on the elevator. She sighed. "So, that was the commander," she said closing

her eyes. The elevator took her down and she started to head to her next class. But then

she remembered something. _"My dorm! How about my dorm?"_ "I gotta go back and tell

the headmaster!" she said dashing back to the elevator. She found out that the elevator

was still up and waited for it to come down. It came down, but there was someone inside

it. She was a young lady, but she looked mature and she had a different uniform than the

other students. She stepped out, but instead of walking away she turned to Rinoa.

"Um…are you Ms. Heartilly?" she asked. Rinoa nodded. "Um…yes." The girl smiled.

"My name is Xu, I'm Balamb Garden's secretary. Nice to meet you," the girl said still

smiling. "Nice to meet you too," said Rinoa trying to smile back, "um…I need to

headmaster again, I hope that's not too much trouble." She suddenly turned a little

serious. "Oh! I was sent to find you. You want to see him because of your dorm right?"

she asked in a straightforward voice. Rinoa nodded. Xu looked down at the ground. "I

don't know how to say this, but the headmaster has had a lot on his mind lately, and the

new SeeDs from Trabia transferred, So…um…we don't have a dorm for you." Rinoa

looked shocked. Xu quickly spoke. "Don't worry! We're constructing one for you! But,

you need a place to stay for the time being…"she said trying to reassure Rinoa. Rinoa

then started to breathe. "So, I'm going to share with someone?" Rinoa asked meekly. Xu

wore an embarrassed expression on her face. "Um…the dorms are pretty little, and It'll

be hard to find you a place, but I have a trump card!" Xu said triumphantly, "I have one

last place I haven't checked yet! Don't you worry Ms. Heartilly, I promise you I'll get

you a room!" Rinoa couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Xu, and please call me Rinoa,"

Rinoa said somehow a little relieved by Xu's promise. Xu smiled again. "Just finish all

your classes for the day and meet at the elevator after your last class! Then I'll tell you if

I succeeded on my little mission!" she said in a courageous voice. Rinoa nodded.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later," Rinoa said waving as she dashed to her class. Rinoa

went to her classes, learning a lot of things about battling and got to know how lots of

things worked in garden. She had Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine in some of her classes,

so it wasn't hard to find partners on her first day. Tired, but happy, Rinoa said "bye" to

her friends as she exited her last class._ "Whew that was a lot to learn today!" Rinoa told _

_herself as she walked to the elevator, "My fault I don't know much about battling, Oh _

_well!" _Rinoa cleared her thoughts as she saw Xu waiting for her by the elevator. She

went up to her. Xu smiled. "I did it! I got you a room Rinoa!" said Xu beaming. Rinoa

smiled back. "Thanks a lot Xu!" Rinoa exclaimed also happy. "So, who am I staying

with?" Rinoa asked hoping it was one of her friends. Xu suddenly looked a little

embarrassed. "Um…well….uh…you'll be staying with…um…Commander Leonhart,"

said Xu looking at the fllor, "the commander has a big room, with 2 bedrooms and he's

agreed to lend you one." Rinoa felt awkward and blushed. "Oh…" said Rinoa speechless

for words. Xu handed her 3 key cards. "The commander has a huge security system, so

you have to open 3 doors to get to the actual room," said Xu pointing out the keycards,

"It goes in this order, blue card, yellow card, and red card. I hope you'll be able to

remember it." Rinoa took the keycards and managed to give Xu another "Thank you." Xu

told her was no trouble, told her where the room was, and went on her way. Rinoa

sighed. "Sharing a room with the commander, how…odd," she told herself as she walked

to the room. She looked at the door. It was made with hard metal and was very big. Rinoa

took out her key cards and took a big breath. "Okay, here goes," said Rinoa as she lifted

the first key card to the confirmation slot.

**Well that's about it for my 3rd chappie. Thanx a lot for the new reviewz and sorry it took so long to update. R&R please!**

**Ceres81**


	4. Sub chapter 4 Monster

Chapter 4 (Monster)

**Squall**

Squall sighed as he continued to work on his computer. His luck never seemed to get

better, and work always took up his whole day. "It's worst enough that I have to work all

day, but to have people bother me…" said Squall in his head remembering his

conversation with Xu 5 hours ago.

**Flashback (In Xu's point of view)**

_Xu entered the commander's room. The commander was at his huge computer, working. _

_All she could here was the sound of the keyboard keys going "tacketa, tacketa, tacketa." _

_Finally she sighed and decided she had to talk first. But then she heard the commander's _

_voice. "Who is it?" the commander asked in a sort of annoyed tone. Xu spoke up. "It's _

_me ,Commander Leonhart." Xu heard the commander sigh as he turned his chair around. _

"_What do you want?" he asked in a rather annoyed tone. Xu was yelling in her head _

_frantically. "How do I do it? How can I possibly ask him if Ms. Heartilly can stay here? _

_He'd probably think I'm nuts! I can't do it!…I have to do it! I promised!" said Xu in _

_head, still trying to find the best way to start the converstion. When she saw the _

_commander looking at her weirdly expecting a response, she shunned her thoughts and _

_quickly thought of a way on how to start the conversation. "Um…you've met Ms. _

_Heartilly haven't you commander?" she asked hoping it was the right thing to say. The _

_commander simply nodded. "Well, it's about her dorm, you know that the Trabian SeeDs _

_transferred last week right?" Xu asked again, relieved that this conversation was going _

_fine. The commander nodded again. "Um…well she doesn't have a dorm…" said Xu. Xu _

_was about to add more to her sentence when the commander interrupted. "You want me _

_to construct a dorm for her?" he asked in a smug voice, "Don't you think you can do that _

_by yourself?" Xu got a little steamed up. "Of course I can do it by myself! We're already _

_constructing a dorm for her!" said Xu trying to prove that she wasn't brainless as the _

_commander was portraying her to be. The commander rolled his eyes. "Well, if that's _

_done, the problem's resolved, why'd you come here?" asked the commander as he turned _

_his chair back and started to go back to work. Xu got even madder. "COMMANDER! _

_Listen to me!" she said almost yelling. "WHAT?" asked the commander in an even _

_louder and more annoyed voice. Xu took a deep breath. "Might as well tell him and get _

_right to the point," Xu told herself in her head. Xu lowered her voice and then started. _

"_She doesn't have a place to stay for the time being and all the dorms are pretty small," _

_said Xu pausing for a bit, "so I was wondering since you have 2 bedrooms here, if she _

_can stay here for the time being." Xu was screaming at her head. "He'll probably think _

_I've gone mad! Or worst, my job might be at stake! OH! I shouldn't have promised!" _

_After yelling frantically in her head. Xu turned back to the commander. She couldn't see _

_him, for his chair was facing her, but she didn't hear the keyboard typing. Then suddenly _

_from out of the blue, she finally heard him say something. "Fine." Xu was surprised. _

"_Commander, does that mean, she could…stay here?" Xu asked excitedly and happily. _

_She heard the commander sigh. "Yeah, I guess, but could you possibly go now? I got _

_work to do," he said in a monotone voice, while going back to his work. Xu smiled. _

"_Thanks commander! You won't regret it, I promise!" said Xu as she exited the _

_commander's room._

Squall sighed. _Well I guess it's okay, since it's only for the time being… _He sighed again, closed his eyes and went back to work. He worked for about 10 minutes when he heard the door open again. "It's probably her," Squall told himself, "Oh well, let's get this over with."

**Rinoa**

Rinoa inserted the key cards one by one in the right order. After entering about 2 elevator

sized rooms, she finally entered the main room. It was huge. There were 2 doors on the

left wall, and 2 on the right side as well. There was a huge lcd monitor screen about 6 by

4 feet in size. There was a huge desk with lots of different electronics of some sort. There

were also file cabinets, on the walls. This didn't surprise Rinoa. She recognized some of

the electronics as the supercomputer's her father often used. She thought there was no

one in the room, but amidst of it all was a chair. The one that can spin and roll on wheels,

only about 2 times the size as her dad's. She wasn't able to see the person's head because

of the chair's height, but was able to know that someone was there because she saw

someone's feet underneath and heard typing noises. "I guess I have to talk first," Rinoa

told herself, "I wonder if he even heard me open the door?" She walked to the chair

closer. "Um…Commander Leonhart?" she asked hoping to get his attention. The chair

spun around and revealed Commander Leonhart. He got up. "Oh…Ms. Heartilly, right?"

he said in a cold voice. Rinoa nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay here," she told him

looking at the floor. He nodded and slightly smiled. "Smiled?" Rinoa asked herself, "Is

he happy or something?" He walked over to one of the doors motioning for Rinoa to

follow her. Rinoa followed. He took out a key card and opened one of the doors at the

left side and went in. Rinoa followed him inside. She looked around. She saw a big room,

about the size of the master bedrooms in the hotels. There was a huge king sized bed, a

nice chest of drawers, a full length mirror, a nice rug, and a big ceiling fan. There was

also a heater, and an air conditioning system set up on one of the walls.And best of all,

there was a black computer on a desk on one side of the room. And amidst of it were 4

boxes. "Oh…" Rinoa said recognizing the boxes, "Is that my stuff?" The commander

nodded. "They arrived here a couple hours ago," he paused, " This is your room. Feel

free to use anything that's already here. Since you're going to be staying here a while, I'll

show you around." He walked out the door and Rinoa followed him. He walked over to a

door right next to hers. "This is my room." he said as he walked over to the room right

across of it. He took out a keycard and opened the door. Rinoa saw a little room, with a

control panel, and some weapons on the side. "What's this room?" Rinoa asked

curiously. He cleared his throat. "This is my virtual reality training room," he answered.

"With this control panel, you can make any virtual monster appear, in any level. The

monsters aren't real, but when they attack or cast magic, it will hurt. But…the pain won't

be real. It would be only virtual pain," The commander explained. He picked up a helmet

from the floor. "This helmet will put you in a virtual world. You can see the monsters,

what's around you, and the climate with this helmet. You can control on where to battle,

and what kind of climate to put in by using the control panel. It will feel real. Everything

will feel real when you put on the helmet. The only thing you need is your actual

weapon." he said. He took a deep breath after explaining a lot and continued. "Even

though the monsters aren't real, you still gain real experience points for battling them.

This may be good for you since you're in the low level. Just remember that when it gets

too painful, to remove your helmet. Once you put the helmet on, you won't be able to

feel that's it's there. All you have to remember is that it's always there, so just go ahead

and remove it when you're feeling to much virtual pain." He finished. He handed her a

keycard. "You can practice anytime, so feel free to go in whenever you want." He said as

Rinoa took the keycard from him. "Thanks a lot, I'll going to need it!" said Rinoa smiling

at him. He nodded. He opened up the door again and exited the room with Rinoa. He

pointed at the last room, right next to the training room. "That's the bathroom, feel free

to use anything in there if you need it. Don't worry, it's cleaned daily," the commander

explained. Rinoa nodded. "Oh thanks a lot! You've helped me so much!" she said

smiling at him. To her surprise, she heard him say "You're welcome." He then started

walking to his computer. He sat on his chair and told one more thing to Rinoa. "That's

about all you need to know, make yourself comfortable. And just so you know, your

room is soundproof, so nobody can hear what your doing in there." Rinoa ran over to her

room and managed to say another thank you as she went in her room. She quickly ran to

the bed and sank down on it. "Total privacy…this is great!" Rinoa told herself, " I

wonder if the commander used this room? If he did, it must have taken him a lot of

trouble to get his stuff out. I just hope I didn't cause him that much trouble…" Rinoa

closed her eyes and opened them up again a minute later. She eyed her boxes still sitting

at the middle of her room. "I'm so sleepy, I'll unpack tomorrow," said Rinoa as she took

out her pink pajama's, put them on and went to sleep.

**(This chappie's so long, you probably want it to be over now, but sorry I decided to keep going. Sorry it's boring so far, but I promise that after this message the story will get a little more interesting.-Ceres81)**

Hours later, Rinoa woke up. It wasn't morning yet, more like 3 or 4 in the morning. She

wondered what woke her up and went back to sleep. She wasn't able to sleep, because

she heard something from under her bed. It was a scratching sound. Feeling a little

scared, Rinoa closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Seconds later, she heard it

again. Then again and again. "It's nothing…I'm sure it's nothing! Go to sleep!" mumbled

Rinoa to herself forcing herself to sleep. But a few minutes later, she heard it again, only

louder. Then after a few seconds, she heard a sound. Kind of like a growl. "What was

that?" asked Rinoa quietly as chills went down her spine. "I have to check it out…it's not

a monster is it?" Rinoa asked herself as she sat up her bed. She got out of her bed, but as

soon as her left foot touched the floor, she felt something hairy brush through her leg.

The outcome was predictable. Rinoa screamed and quickly ran out of her room. Without

thinking, she went over to the door right next to hers and quickly pounded on the door.

Pounded. Not knocked.  Only when the half asleep commander opened the door was

Rinoa able to get back to her senses. He had no shirt on, and that's when Rinoa

remembered that she had probably disturbed him a lot when she _pounded _on the door. In

the same monotone voice, he asked, "Yes? Is anything wrong Ms. Heartilly?" Rinoa

gulped when she remembered what happened back there. "There's something under my

bed…I think, It's a monster," Rinoa said in a throaty voice. Then she realized on how

stupid her statement was. _"I just made myself sound like a 5 year old, thinking th_e

_boogeyman is under my bed!" _Rinoa said to herself, wishing she would disappear.

**Squall**

Squall sighed. "I'll go check it out," as he asked for her keycard. She handed it to him

and she went over to her room. Before he headed in, he motioned to her, to stay out, just

in case. "Something under her bed, she wakes me up right after I just got to sleep because

she thinks there's something under her bed!" Squall yelled in his head. He went inside

the room annoyed, and went by the bed. He swiped his hand under it and felt something

bite him. "Hyne! She was right! There was something!" he yelled in his head as he

quickly pulled away his hand. Holding the pain, he took out a small flashlight from his

pocket and shined it under the bed. What he saw surprised him. "Huh?"

**Rinoa**

Rinoa wished she was dead as she watched the commander go to her room. "I was so

stupid! Oh man! I pound at his door at about 3 o'clock in the morning sounding like a

five year old!" Rinoa yelled at herself mentally, "My first night at staying here and I

ruined it!" After scolding herself more and truly wishing she would disappear, she saw

the commander walk out the door holding something. It was a puppy. A brown puppy,

with a little white fur. He walked up to her. "I think this is the little monster under your

bed," he said actually chuckling a little, "I don't know how he got here though." Rinoa

looked at the dog. "Oh…I don't know how he got here either," she said as she took the

dog from his hands. She looked at it, it was so cute! Then she remembered the

seriousness of her situation. She quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I woke you

up in the middle of the night thinking there was a monster in there…I'm so sorry!" Rinoa

yelled out, hoping he'd accept it. To her surprise, he laughed. "It's okay…" he said as he

headed back to his room. But before he opened it, Rinoa called out to him.

"Commander!" He turned around and looked at her. She looked down at the ground.

"This is probably ridiculous and you'll probably not want it, but can I keep the dog?"

Rinoa asked in a soft voice. She saw the commander think a while and then he answered.

"That's fine. I think he likes you anyway. Just make sure you don't take him out of this

room." Rinoa jumped and smiled. "Really? You mean it?" The commander nodded.

"Thanks a lot!" she said as she ran back to her room.

**That's all for my 4th chappie. R and R. Sorry it was so long. Ceres81**


	5. Sub chapter 5 Angelo

SubChapter 5 (Angelo)

Rinoa woke up the in the morning four hours after her little "monster" accident. She didn't want

to wake up, but the puppy was licking her face. She pushed the puppy gently. Rinoa stretched

a bit a yawned groggily. She looked at the brown and white puppy who was happilly wagging

his tail, clearly happy that Rinoa had woken up. Rinoa petted him a bit. "Hmm...I didn't give

you a name yet, did I pup?" Rinoa asked the puppy. It barked happilly and stared at Rinoa.

Rinoa thought for a little while and then came up with a good name. "I know! I"ll name you

Angelo!You might not have been an angel last night, but you will be, won't you boy?"asked

Rinoa now pleased with herself. Angelo barked again and jumped on Rinoa, knocking her into

the bed and licking her face. Rinoa quickly lifted the playful puppy. "That tickles Angelo!"

smiled Rinoa, "I'd love to cuddle, but I gotta get to my class in half an hour." She put Angelo

down on the ground and then walked to the door across from her room to take a shower. She

heard typing noises outside and saw that the commander was already at his super computers,

working already. Rinoa blushed remembering what happened last night. Her mind raced.

"What should I do? Should I say something? I mean after what happened last night...I know!

I just won't say something!...wait...but...that would be really rude though! Oh no, oh no,

what should I do? What should I..." Rinoa's thoughts were then interrupted. "Morning."

Rinoa then snapped back to her senses and realized that the commander has said "Morning" to

her. Rinoa blushed a little and managed to say "Good morning," in a throaty voice. To

Rinoa's surprise, the commander chuckled a bit before responding. "I reckon you

didn't have good sleep because of the pooch, did you?" (Pooch-another name for a dog)

Rinoa blushed even more. "Um...actually, I slept pretty good last night! Uh...yeah! Angelo

was behaving pretty well!" said Rinoa tensed. As much as she did not want to, she yawned,

for she could not control it. Truth was, she did not get any sleep and Angelo whimpered

much too much. The commander managed to stiffle another little chuckle. This time

Rinoa turned tomato red. "Oh no! He KNOWS I LIED!" Rinoa screamed in her head.

"I'm so embarassed, what am I gonna do? It's so obvious I did not get any sleep!"

This time the commander turned his chair around. He was wearing a simple smile.

Rinoa's heart skipped a beat. "Oh my, his smile, its so...so...God he looks so cute!

It looks so beautiful!" said Rinoa in her thoughts. "So, his name is Angelo, huh?" the

commander said still chuckling. "Well, by the way, I had a litter box put int he bath room

for him so he won't do his buisness on other places. I know he's not a cat, but there's

no way he can exit this room. If Cid finds out that I'm breaking my own rules, he'd give

me a tongue lashing I'll remember." Rinoa just stared at him. "Whoa...he really does

care that the pup's staying, I wonder if he had a dog before?" Rinoa asked herself.

"Um...thanks a lot! I ne...never thought about that, I'm glad I don't have to take care of

it!" said Rinoa hastily as she hurried to the door, "um...well, I gotta head to class, see you

later Commander Leonhart!" And with that, she exited the door without another word.

Rinoa went over to her first classes and began to learn more about fighting. The only thing

was, she didn't have a weapon yet. Irvine's been convincing her to get a gun,while Selphie

was suggesting a nunchaku, and as for Zell, some gauntlets. She wasn't exactly sure what

to pick, but she started to think about it more. "I"ve got to get a weapon! I need one! We...

ll...I would get one. Except for I'm broke." Rinoa tole herself mentally. She glanced down

at her cellphone, and had an evil thought. "Hm...maybe, I can ask Caraway to send me some

money..." Rinoa whispered quietly. Then after a few seconds, she realized what she had

said. "This vibe is poison!" she said rather loudly. "I can support myself, sure I only have enough

money to buy my lunch and dinner everyday, but I'm sure I could do some budgeting and

dieting, or something!" Then suddenly,she heard the bell rang. "OH NO! That's the class

bell! I"m late fore my afternoon classses!" yelled Rinoa out loud as she dashed of to her class.

After going to her classes, Rinoa learned more about casting magic, and summoning Guardian

forces, which she did not have yet. She also learned about limit breaks and more about monsters.

"Man! That's so much to learn!" Rinoa told herself tired from her classes. Still walking, she felt

a hand tap her shoulder and she turned around. It was Selphie. "Hiya Rinoa!" Selphie said

smiling. "You look pretty tired, maybe you should rest a while?" she added. Rinoa kept walking

with her friend and responded. "Yeah...I'm so tired..." she answered. Then suddenly Selphie

jumped up high. "I know! I know what'll get you rested!" Selphie said jumping up and down.

"You can go to the beach! We're not moving the garden right now, and we're parked by the

coast. If you hurry, you can catch the sunset and maybe rest a while with some fresh air!"

Rinoa smiled. "That's awesome Selphie! I think that's what I'll do," said Rinoa as she dashed

of for th front gate. "See ya!"

Rinoa dashed off and quickly exited the garden. As she felt the clean fresh air, she quickly felt

relieved. "Ahhh...just what I needed," Rinoa said to herself quietly, "A nice sunset, fresh air,

and mostly, peace and quiet!" She kept walking, feeling the fresh air and watching the horizon

to see the signs of an incoming sunset. It seemed that the sunset would start soon. "Good...

I won't miss it," whispered Rinoa. But as she kept walking, she heard something. It was faint,

and soft, but it sounded like someone's voice. "Hm...I wonder who or what that is?" Rinoa

asked herself, "I think I'll follow it." So Rinoa followed the voice, and soon it sounded much

clearer. Someone was singing. In such a beautiful melodious voice. The sunset was beginning

to start, but Rinoa didn't care, she wanted to find out who it was. She kept listening as she ran

to search for the voice.

_Though you're gone...I still believe that you can..._

Rinoa reached a small peak, with the beautiful view of the sunset.

_call out my name..._

Then she saw it. There was a man. Sitting on that peak, the sunset on a direct perfect view, the

whistling wind blending with his beautiful voice. The figure looked kind of familiar. Rinoa was

stunned. It was so beautiful. The man's back was turned, and she couldn't see who he was, but

just the sight was stunning.

_A voice from the past...joining yours and mine...adding up the layers...or harmony..._

Rinoa just stood there listening and watching quietly, when she acciddentally stepped on a leaf.

The voice suddenly stopped, and the man quickly turned around. Then, in shock, Rinoa recognized

the figure. He had brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Sad blue eyes, with tears, leaking down from

them and going down his cheek. It was filled with so much emotion. Sadness, mixed with pain, grief,

and sorrow. It was none other than the Commander Squall Leonhart. He looked shocked too.

Rinoa suddenly then had the thought that she was interfering, and maybe the commander needed time

alone. Shocked as she was, she managed to force out words from her mouth. "Uh...Oh, Sorry!" she

said as she quickly turned around and started to walk away. But before she could walk away, a hand

gripped her wrist. "W...Wait!" the commander said as Rinoa turned around. Rinoa looked down at

her feet embarassed and tried to avoid the commander's face. But to her surprise, he didn't say anything.

He just stared at her for a second,and said, "Don't go...Lenne." Rinoa looked up surprised. "Lenne?"

Rinoa asked herself in her head, "Who's Lenne?" Then she felt the commander let go of her hand.

"Uh...it's me Rinoa...umm commander," Rinoa said meekly. The commander's eyes widened and he

shook his head. "Uh...I...I'm sorry...I've been mistaken," he said hiding his tearful eyes with his brown

bangs. "Um...No! I should be sorry! I'm sorry for watching you! You probably wanted to be alone!"

answered Rinoa embarassed. The commander just sighed, and Rinoa could clearly see his depressed

face. Then from his jacket, he drew out something. They were a beautiful pain of twin daggers. He

handed them to Rinoa and started to walk away. Rinoa just watched from a distance, wanting to

say something and go up to him, but she was frozen in place. But before he disappeared from view,the

commander turned back and said, "Please don't tell anyone about...this."

That's all! I'm sorry it took me more than a month to update! Please review! Ceres81


	6. Sub chapter 6 A new beginning

Sub Chapter 6 ( A new beginning from a mistaked ending)

Rinoa just stood there, rooted in place. Her mind was racing and was flooding with thoughts at the same time. "What

just happened?" Rinoa asked herself mentally. "I'm in loss for words...was that really the commander?I...I mean...of

course it was...but...still. Of all the time I've been with him he's always so serious and kind of cold. I don't think he's

very social. And the guys were all freaked out when he gave me a lift to garden. And now I just saw him cry." Rinoa

sighed. "He looked so sad," Rinoa whispered softly, "so sad that I can't even describe it. Those eyes...they were so

full of emotion. I don't think I've ever seen someone that sad...it's just so sorrowful, too sorrowful to be able to be

expressed in simple words." Rinoa sighed again. "But the real thing I don't get is why he thought of me as someone

else...I mean, who's Lenne?" Rinoa said to herself confused. "I wonder who she is...maybe his sister?...Nah! They'd

need to have the same hair color then!" Rinoa ran her fingers through the twin blades the commander gave her. "He

gave me a weapon, I think I like it. At least I don't have to worry about that now!" Rinoa exclaimed smiling. She got

into a fighting stance and started to practice a little bit. Actually it was pretty tricky to handle 2 weapons at once, for the

blades have to work together to cause a nice amount of damage. After about an hour or two, Rinoa got the a pretty

good idea in how to use her weapon. It was hard training, and it was tricky to use her left hand, but Rinoa got pretty

good. She started to work on a easy monsters such as grats and found out that her training had paid off. She did not

notice the time, and didn't see that it was nearing mid night. She didn't seem to notice how dark it was, for she kept on

training. About half an hour past midnight, Rinoa layed down on the grass tired. That's when she realized that it had

gotten so dark. "Oh my goodness...I wonder what time it is? Since when did it get so dark?" Rinoa asked shivering as

she started to feel the cold windchill. She took out her watch from her pocked and gasped as she saw the time. "Hell!

It can't be that late! It just can't be!" Rinoa yelled dashing frantically. "They probably closed the garden! Who's going

to open up for me? Am I gonna be stuck out here?" Rinoa shuddered at the thought. She quickly ran towards the

garden, which was about a mile and a half away. "I just hope they didn't close garden yet!" Rinoa's thoughts said tensely

as she kept on running as fast as she could. But as she kept running, she felt it get colder, and colder. It was as if it was

the temperature of winter, when it was merely a summer evening. She decided to ignore it and keep going. And that's

when she heard a voice.

"You won't get away so easily by running, little one,"

Rinoa turned around scared to death. She drew her twin daggers and got into her fighting stance she had practiced

earlier. "Wh...who's there?" Rinoa asked, her voice wavering and stattering. Then she saw it. From up the sky came

down a dark blue dragon with sleek purple wings. It was huge, and it had blood red eyes and shiny scales that lit up

in the moonlight. "A...a dr...dragon?" Rinoa asked meekly, "that c...can talk?" The dragon smirked and talked again.

"I am not a fool, little one. I am Bahamut, the legendary dragon, and I have come for a battle. I've been watching you

for quite some time now and you're futile attempts of fighting interests me." Rinoa was trembling in fear in the inside, but

she did not show it. She swallowed and responded, "So, you have no interest of letting me go?" The dragon nodded.

Rinoa's heart sank. Her head was telling her, "you can't possibly win!", but she knew she at least had to try if she wanted

even a brief chance of living. She faced him bravely and tried not to look afraid. "Fine then. Let's fight," Rinoa told

Bahamut in a loud tone. Bahamut smirked again and responded. "I admire you little one...you accept my challenge

though you are afraid...I can see it in your eyes." Rinoa didn't say anything and just drew out her daggers,showing him

she was ready for battle. Bahamut came closer to her and looked her in the eye.

"Very well then...let's begin," was what he said.

Rinoa started to cast some spells on him, but to not avail. He was hard to hit and he dodged mostly everything casted

on him. Rinoa tried to strike with her weapons for about a dozen times, but he just dodged, as if he was just toying with

her. Rinoa sighed, breathing heavily for she was getting tired. "He's toying with me...I know it! I have to get serious! I

have to find a way to beat him!" Rinoa said in her head. "I can't die here!" She then concentrated and thought of a way

that could defeat the great dragon. She casted an elemental spell on her weapon and casted haste on herself to speed

herself up. At first, Bahamut dodged the strikes, but soon Rinoa was able to strike him once, and it seemed to do a good

amount of damage and pain, for Bahamut showed pain. That was the time Bahamut started fighting. He was very quick,

but so was Rinoa, so he was able to dodge Bahamut's attacks barely, with only a couple scratches and gashes not too

deep. Rinoa kept up the process and was able to inflict a great amount of damage to Bahamut that his speed started to

decrease. But as soon as that began to happen, Rinoa lost all her magic power and ran out of magic. She was not quick

anymore, and nor did she have an elemental weapon. Rinoa's heart sank. "I'll never be able to defeat him! Now that I

lost all my magic, I can't defeat him! I'm simply going to defend from his attacks and eventually die!" Rinoa told herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Bahamut began to talk. "Ah...I'm proud of you, little one. You have done well...

but what an unfortunate dillemma...and the most unfortunate thing about it is I have charged my ultimate attack." Bahamut

looked at her deeply with his blood red eyes. "I enjoyed seeing your attempts in defeating me though...but happiness

cannot last forever..." Rinoa swallowed. This was it. She knew she was going to die. She stood there as he watched the

blue dragon charge up something he was going to fire at her. She looked up at the stars sadly, asking herself, "Is this it?

So this is how I'll meet my end?" As the blast was ready and Bahamut aimed it at her, she saw him release that ball of

energy, the last thing she felt was something cover her as she closed her eyes and got ready for the blast. She heard the

blast, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw something black. Squinting she looked a little more

clearly and saw the Commander Leonhart. He had lunged at her in an attempt to get her down at the ground. An attempt

that was successful. And as she looked closer, she saw that he had casted a strong protect and shell spell to shield them

both. Then before she knew it, the commander had supported her so she was sitting up. "Are you okay?" the

commander asked in a soft tone. Rinoa was once again in loss for words. She simply nodded. He nodded back and she

saw him cast something. But it was not a magic. It was a summon. In merely seconds, she saw a beautiful green and

yellow bird emerge from the gray sky. It was none other than Quetzacotl the thunder bird. Then Quetzacotl attacked

Bahamut with such strong power that the last thing that Rinoa saw was Bahamut crashing to the ground and the

commander's face as she fainted in exhaustion.

Well that's all for chappie 6! Thanx a lot for all the new reviewz! As for one of the question I got in my reviewz,the answer is no. There is no crossover from other final fantasies, I just like to borrow names a little bit here and there. Well anyway, please read and review!


	7. Sub chapter 7 Confused memories

Sub Chapter 7 (Confused memories)

Rinoa woke up. She looked around. "Where am I?" she asked herself. "The last thing I remember is the bahamut...

then there was that attack, then the commander...then that bird thing...ugh!" Rinoa shook her head. "I have to clear

my thoughts, or I'll get a headache...now let's start in the beginning, where am I?" Rinoa looked around the room,

dizzily and managed to recognize it. It was the infirmary. "How'd I get here?" Rinoa asked herself mentally as she

raised her arms to stretch. As she did, her right arm bumped into something. She quickly looked. It was the

commander. "Wha...what the?" Rinoa asked herself surprised. He was sleeping, his head resting on her bed, and

he was sitting on a stool. Rinoa simply stared and started to blush. "Wh...why the hell am I blushing?" Rinoa asked

herself punishing herself mentally. As she kept staring at him she got redder. "Then again...he is really cute...when

he's sleeping. He looks so cold when he's awake you can never really guess he'd look so peaceful and ha...ha...

Oh hyne! Stop it! I will not think like that!" Rinoa screamed in her head. Just then, she saw him stir. Rinoa's heart

raced. She tried to hide that she was blushing, but she couldn't. So she tugged at the blanket to pull it up her face,

so she can hide her tomato red face. But it just so happened that the commander's head was resting on part of the

blanket and when Rinoa yanked it off, it caused him to wake up instantly. He blinked his eyes and looked around

groggily. Rinoa was sweating now, and she never got a chance to pull the blanket up to her face. She just sat there

rooted in place. She watched as the commander looked around the room and finally spotted her. His eyes quickly

widened. His face suddenly became serious and he spoke. "Miss Heartilly, are you okay?" he asked in a monotone

voice. Rinoa turned redded than ever. She wanted to talk but no words came out. She simply nodded. He glanced

the other way and stood up. "Well, I seem to have dosed off. I just stayed to make sure you were okay. You're

okay, it looks like. Rest up a bit more," he said as he walked off and exited the infirmary. Rinoa blushed even more.

"He...stayed to check if I...was okay?" Rinoa said in her mind. "And he fell asleep waiting..." Rinoa shook off her

thoughts and curiously looked at the clock. It said, 3:47. Rinoa's mind suddenly bolted. She remebered that she had

tried running back to garden at half past mid night. She gasped. "Oh my...the commander waited that long for me to

wake up that he fell asleep?" whispered Rinoa to herself. She sighed and then tried to remember. After a couple

moments she remembered everything. She trained with the new weapon she got for hours until it was half past

midnight, she encountered the legendary dragon bahamut and fought him, and when she thought she was going to die,

the commander suddenly appeared and shielded her from bahamut's attack and defeated bahamut with the thunder

bird Quetzacotl. After thinking for a bit more, she fell asleep again, still tired.

Suddenly, she was awakened by screams of "Rinoa! Rinoa!" She quickly woke up and saw her friends around her,

looking all worried. "Are you ok?" said Selphie with googly eyes. Rinoa chuckled. "I was, when you guys woke me up."

"We're sorry Rinoa, we didn't know you were sleeping," Quistis said quietly, "well what happened anyway?" Irvine

added something. "We asked a lot of people if they knew where you were," Irvine said half jokingly, "and then we asked

the person who we knew would never know where you were and would never really care." Zell laughed looking

shocked and surprise. "Yeah, we asked him after asking for hours. We asked Squall, you know the commander," said

Zell pausing a bit, "and he knew you were here! We couldn't believe it at first, I mean how and why would he know, but

then we came over here and here you are!" Rinoa drifted in her mind and thought for a bit. "He was the last person they

thought to ever ask? Is he really that cold and unsocial that no one would ever think of asking him? I mean...I did see

him...cry like that..." She snapped out of it when Selphie ran her hand over her face muttering an 'earth to Rinoa

Heartilly!' Rinoa laughed again. "Okay, I'll tell you guys what happened." Rinoa started to tell her story, but she cut off

the part about the commander crying and started at the part where the commander gave her her weapon. Then she told

about bahamut, the fight, when she thought she was going to die, when the commander saved her, and when she fainted.

By the time she was finished, everyone looked shocked. "Oh my gosh Rinoa! Is that true?" Selphie asked jumpily, "did

Squall really come and save you?" "Squall?" Rinoa said in her thoughts, "I wonder why they call him Squall, I mean when

students address him, it's always 'sir' or 'commander'." Rinoa stopped thinking and nodded to answer Selphie's question.

"That's so brave Rinoa!" Quistis exclaimed patting her head. "Yeah! I can't believe you held your own over a legendary

creature!" added Zell, Irvine nodding in agreement. "Where were you anyway Rinoa?" asked Irvine curiously. Rinoa tried

to remember and remembered in a couple moments. She was about 2 miles from garden. Rinoa realized something a

little shocking. "I was 2 miles from garden? Then does that mean that the commander carried me all the way here?"

Rinoa asked herself feeling a little embarassed. But then she realized that Irvine was looking at her weirdly since she still

hasn't answered his question. "Um...outside Garden...pretty close," lied Rinoa, "I just came to feel the air like Selphie told

me." Just then, before anyone could say anything else, Dr. Kadowaki popped in the room. "Now now, visiting hours are

over for today, kids. Let Rinoa get some rest, besides, it's almost time for your curfew," Dr. Kadowaki told them

motioning for them to exit the room. After some goodbyes and I'll visit tomorrow's, they left making Rinoa ponder her

thoughts. Rinoa looked at the clock and saw the time. It said 7:30. "Ahhh! 7:30! I've been asleep that long? I slept

through the whole morning and afternoon classes and more?" Rinoa blurted out shocked. Dr. Kadowaki gave a slight

chuckle. "It's okay dear, you were pretty tired, and when you're hurt, rest is best," she said reassuringly. "Now, why

don't I get you something to eat, then you can go back to bed so you'll feel refreshed tomorrow?" Rinoa simply nodded

still a little shocked. Dr. Kadowaki brought in the tray of food a little bit later and bade her goodbye. She told her that

she'd be back in the morning, locked the infirmary door and left. "I guess she has her own dorm," Rinoa whispered as

she ate in silence. After eating, she tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. She had slept too much that she was not even

a bit sleepy. After sitting in bed not doing anything, she heard a noise. It came from the door. It seemed that someone

was trying to open it. Rinoa glanced at the clock. It was 9:00. An hour after curfew. "Who would be out after curfew?"

Rinoa asked herself a little scared. "Is it Dr. Kadowaki?" She stared at the door and waited, until it opened. To her

surprise, it was the commander Leonhart. He was holding his jacket, but it looked fat as if there was something in there.

"C...commander Leonhart?" Rinoa said surprised. He walked over to the bed and revealed what was in his jacket. It

was Angelo, and the playful puppy quickly jumped into her arms and licked her face. "Ah! Angelo! Hey boy!" said Rinoa

as she tried to get him off her face. "He missed you, and you locked him in your room, so he was pretty lonely," the

commander said in a monotone voice. Rinoa looked over his way guiltily. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said. "I must have caused

you a lot of trouble already!" "It's okay..." he responded as he shrugged. Rinoa looked down a bit and blushed.

"I...almost forgot to thank you for saving me...um...thanks a lot!" Rinoa said embarassed forcing the words out of her

mouth. "You must have carried me all the way here, and after I kind of spied on you too...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The

commander didn't say anything for a moment and responded,"It's nothing...stop apologizing." Rinoa blushed immediately,

embarassed. "Um...thanks for bringing Angelo here...I was really bored, and I couldn't get to sleep, after all I slept

through practically the whole day." He simply nodded and got up. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains

aside and stared outside. "Play with Angelo a while, then I'll take him back before anyone sees him," the commander said

as he stared out the window not saying anything else. Rinoa played with Angelo but stole some glances at the

commander every now and then. He seemed to be staring far away, and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. She played

with Angelo a little while more, and after about half an hour, the commander got up again. "I have to go now..." he said

as he walked over to the door and opened it. "D...don't overwork yourself o...okay?" He whistled to Angelo, and to

Rinoa's surprise, Angelo leaped from her lap and ran to the commander immeadiately. With just one pointing gesture at

the jacket, Angelo, without hesitation hopped into the jacket as the commander wrapped him back up. He locked the

door, leaving Rinoa with confused thoughts.

Thanks for all the new reviewz everyone! I'm glad I actually get reviews! I always think all my stories really suck, until I tried fanfiction. Now I now some people can appreciate my work no matter how bad it is. Thanks so much! Please read and review this chapter and maybe give me some suggestions and constructive criticism. This chapter was probably boring and stupid so I'm sorry, I promise to do better next time.

Ceres81


	8. Sub chapter 8 A deal

Sub Chapter 8 (A deal)

Rinoa woke up groggily in the morning. She was at her dorm. After much pleading, she

was finally released from the infirmary and was able to get back to her classes. Because

she missed one whole day of class, she had to stay late and copy down notes and make up

some classes. Still tired from the other night, she tried to get some more sleep though she

knew she'd be late for class. But her plan failed as the playful Angelo licked her face and

begged for his breakfast. Rinoa pried off the little puppy and put him down on the carpet.

"Alright Angelo, I'm up, I'm up!" Rinoa said as she got out of bed and got to the shower.

After getting dressed and getting her stuff, she poured some dog food into Angelo's bowl

and headed for her morning classes. Morning classes went as usual. Irvine hanging

around Selphie, Quistis scolding them, and the teacher scolding the group. Then class

starts and the learning part begins. Zell falls asleep in class and gets points deducted from

his grade, while the whole class laughs at him. Rinoa sighed and smiled. It was a regular

day full with a little humor, enjoyment, and of course, learning. Things were practically

the same everyday. But as Rinoa headed over to her third class, the teacher called for her

immediately. "I wonder what the instructor wants…" Rinoa asked herself as she walked

over to her teacher. "Yes, what is it instructor?" she asked as she came over to her

teacher. "Rinoa dear, you're father gave us a message today. He said he needs you to

come to something important." Rinoa's heart sank. "He probably wants me to come to

one of those stupid meetings!" Rinoa told herself feeling all irritated inside. Her

instructor merely continued. "Don't worry, you're excused from all assignments and

tests, for today. Your father's already here to pick you up." She handed Rinoa a pass and

motioned for her to leave. Rinoa left the classroom angrily and ran to her dorm. She put

away her books and left Angelo some dog food. "Man, why do I have to come to all his

stupid meetings!" Rinoa yelled in her dorm. "He only wants me to come, because I'm his

daughter and I'm obligated to come," Rinoa yelled out mimicking Caraway's voice as

she said obligated. Putting on a formal dress and quickly dressing up, she took her pass

and went over to the front gate. She spied her father's limo and got in. She sat in with a

melancholy expression on her face and crossed her arms. Her father greeted her in a cold

tone and told the driver to get going. "Hello Rinoa, we're going to one of the Estharian

meetings today, so try to participate and address everyone politely so you don't embarrass

me. Also smile, your expression looks like you want to rip someone's head off," General

Caraway told Rinoa smirking. "Maybe I do," Rinoa whispered smirking back at him.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Caraway asked in a strict tone. "Nothing…father…"

Rinoa said sarcastically as she avoided his gaze. "Good." he said in an even stricter tone.

"Just so you know, the Estharian president can't make it to the meeting so his son will be

hosting the meeting. I haven't met him, but they say he's better for Esthar than his own

father is, imagine that!" Caraway added in a surprised tone. Rinoa kept on staring out in

the window and sighed. "Whatever…" she replied.

The whole ride went on without Rinoa speaking to her father. Finally, they reached their

destination and got out of the car. They headed in one of the fancy buildings in Timber,

and headed to the meeting room. It was just as Rinoa had imagined it. A long table with

important people sitting on equally aligned chairs, and a big chair for the president of the

meeting to sit in. Only thing was, there was no president sitting on the chair. Caraway

quickly directed Rinoa was to sit and sat in his own chair. Rinoa ended up sitting on the

chair right next to the president's chair. Rinoa sighed. "Great, I'm sitting near the

president…how can this get any worse? And the president's son is the one coming, and

according to that man…he's better than the president. Which means he's worst!" Rinoa

mumbled under her breath while looking down on the floor. Caraway shot her a glare and

she rolled her eyes as she forced herself to at least stop frowning. Soon everyone arrived

in the meeting room, everyone except the president's son. Everyone started to complain

quietly, and Rinoa did too. "He's the one hosting this meeting and he's not even here?"

Rinoa asked herself irritated, "Man, I can't stand this!" Just then she quickly looked at

the door as she heard a sharp break from some sort of vehicle. Then she heard quick

footsteps getting louder. Then suddenly the door burst open and a man wearing a

motorcycle helmet came in. He leaned on his knees a bit and it was obvious he was trying

to catch his breath. Then he slowly walked over to the chair right by Rinoa. "Is he the

president's son?" Rinoa asked herself as she stared at the man wondering. "I feel like I

know that guy…" Rinoa told herself once more. The man wore a suit and Rinoa couldn't

see his face, but he seemed strangely familiar. He sat down on his seat and explained

himself briefly. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had important issues at hand and the meeting

slipped out of my mind," he said still trying to catch his breath. The voice sounded cold,

and Rinoa felt that she knew this person even more. He then sat down and took off his

helmet. That's when Rinoa stared at him and gasped. It was Commander Leonhart. The

commander seemed to have heard her and turned his head, and he saw Rinoa. They just

stared at each other for about 30 seconds shocked, until Caraway's voice broke the eerie

silence. "Ahem…Commander Leonhart, welcome to the meeting. Uh…I apologize for

my daughter's rudeness, but anyway, this is my daughter, Ms. Rinoa Heartilly." Caraway

said shooting Rinoa a death glare and then trying to look cheery as he faced the

commander. "Oh…I see," the commander said softly as he turned his face away looking

embarrassed. "Well, let's start the meeting then." The meeting then started and everyone

started to talk, but Rinoa was still a little shocked. "No way…Commander Leonhart is

the son of Esthar's president…" Rinoa said in her head feeling a little dazed. "Why does

he manage Garden though? I mean…he can be much more powerful than that…and I

wonder if the garden knows. They probably do, maybe that's why he got the commander

position because he's the president's son…" Rinoa shook her head as she then started to

watch the meeting. She found herself sneaking glances at the commander and blushing as

she saw him spoke. The meeting ended about an hour later and everyone started to leave.

Rinoa got up and started to follow her father, but she heard a voice behind her call her.

She turned around and saw the commander. He motioned for her to follow him, and

Rinoa followed confused. Finally she stopped as the commander led her to a garden not

far off from the building. "Uh…um…hey commander," she said meekly looking down at

the ground. He looked at her with his usual expressionless face. "You're the General

Caraway's daughter huh?" he asked her in his usual monotone voice. Rinoa nodded. "I

didn't know that…so why are you studying in Garden? I bet you have everything better

back at home," he asked in a curious tone. "I go to Garden to get away from home,"

Rinoa said in a melancholy voice. "I hate it there, I also hate that man, Caraway. That's

why I went to Garden." Rinoa sighed and kept looking down at the ground. "I see…" the

commander replied. Rinoa then tried to change the subject. "Well, you're the president's

son, so that can't be too weird," Rinoa told him in a cheery voice trying to change the

mood. The commander sighed. "Please…don't tell anyone…" he said softly, "no one

knows and I don't want anyone to know." Rinoa was then confused. "No one knows, so

he couldn't have gotten the position because of his father then," Rinoa said in her mind

trying to figure things out. The commander then turned around and waited for her

answer. "I…I won't tell anyone! Don't worry! As long as you don't tell anyone I'm

General Caraway's daughter," answered Rinoa tensely. She then extended her hand to

him. "Is it a deal?" she asked looking at him trying look cheerful. He looked at her with

wide eyes and just stared at her for some seconds, and he seemed to space out and

seemed deep to be deep into thought. When Rinoa stared at him weirdly her hands

getting tired, he snapped out of it and then extended his hand and shook her hand. "It's a

deal…" he answered. He started to walk away. "I…better get going then…" he said as he

started to walk back to the building. He then disappeared into the building as Rinoa

stared at the ground confused. "Why was he staring at me?" Rinoa asked herself as she

started to walk back to the building too. As she was walking back, she noticed something

on the ground. "The commander must have dropped it," she said as she picked it up. It

was a picture of a couple, and when Rinoa looked at it, her face turned pale white.

"What the…?" she said as she stared at the picture very shocked.

Boring chapter, but you'll like the surprise in the next one. Please read and review!

Ceres81


	9. Sub chapter 9 Confusion

Chapter 9 (Confusion)

"What the…?" Rinoa said as she stared at the picture very shocked.

She looked at the picture closer. The girl. It looked just like her. Just like her. The only difference was the

clothes that they wore. But other than that, the girl looked exactly like her only with longer hair. As Rinoa

stared more closely, she saw that girl was holding a pair of twin daggers. The daggers looked exactly like

the ones that the commander had given her. It was exactly the ones that the commander had given her.

But what shocked her was the man that was right next to her. They had their arms around each other, and

the man...the man was Commander Leonhart. Only he dressed differently. He wore way different clothes,

much more casual clothes than what he usually wore. And he didn't have that scar on his forehead. But the

way he looked isn't exactly the shocking part. He was smiling, and to Rinoa he looked heavenly. He was

smiling wholeheartedly and his eyes they also looked different. That was the only time that Rinoa ever

noticed. The commander's eyes, they always looked cold, but then when Rinoa thought about it, they didn't

really look very cold, they looked sad. He had sad eyes all along. But now in this picture, his eyes seem much

more gentle and it looked so beautiful. It didn't look cold, nor sad, and it had not a hint of a bad emotion in

it, only happiness. The commander was shocking enough, but the girl.

"That girl...she looked exactly like me..." Rinoa whispered to herself. "Is that why the commander thought I

was someone else? Because I look exactly like this girl?"

"Come to think of it, he also stares at me for no reason, quite a few times," Rinoa told herself, "could it be

because I remind him of this girl?...she can't be like his sister, they don't look alike...which must mean only

one thing...they must be-"

Rinoa's thoughts were interrupted as she heard her father's voice. She glanced at the door where she had

came from and saw her father standing there calling to her.

"What are you doing there? Time to go!" he yelled irritated.

"I'm coming, okay?" Rinoa answered even more irritated, taking her mind off the picture she carried.

She followed her father, and was in the car in merely a few minutes. The car ride was quiet, as usual, and

Rinoa and her father didn't speak to each other. But Rinoa was to busy thinking about the picture that she

was still staring at. She couldn't help but feel a little odd. Did the commander only give her a lift and was

only nice to her because she reminded him of somebody?

"When I told everyone that the commander had given me a ride, everyone was so shocked," Rinoa told

herself thinking, "they were shocked that he did something for someone, he probably doesn't do that, and

to a total stranger that he had just met too...did he only give me a ride because I reminded him of that

girl?"

Rinoa felt confused and just kept on staring down on the picture. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She

just couldn't for some reason. But her thoughts were interrupted again by her father.

"What's that picture you're staring at? Let me see it," her father asked holding out his hand.

"No!" Rinoa said as she snapped back to her senses. "You can't see it!"

"Why not?" her father asked raising his eyebrow, "give it to me."

"I may be obligated to come to your stupid meetings, but I"m not obligated to give you my personal belongings,

or anything that belongs to me!" Rinoa answered.

Her father simply rolled his eyes, "What an impudent child...you're not like your mother at all."

"Call me what you want!" Rinoa answered sticking her tongue out.

She sighed and tucked the picture in her dress pocket so he won't insist on seeing it anymore. But yet, her mind wandered back to the picture. She thought of that time she saw the commander sing out into the horizon. The time he had told her to wait, and called her Lenne. Was that the name of the girl in the picture? Rinoa sighed. It probably was. She started to feel a little awkward.

"Was the commander only nice to me because I'm some sort of replacement? For...this Lenne person?" Rinoa mumbled to herself still confused.

"Hm...Did you say something?" her father asked curiously. "You keeping something from me?"

"No..no! Now stop talking to me! And stop getting those stupid 'you keeping something from me' thoughts in your head!" Rinoa answered back as she stared back into the window.

"I can't help getting suspicions when it's written all over your face," her father answered. "You talked with the commander, didn't you? Well...what'd he tell you?"

Rinoa's face turned pale as she remembered their conversation. She didn't say anything, just remained spaced out forgetting that her father was still talking to her. When her father started to stare at her weirdly, not coldly, she snapped out of her senses.

"He...he didn't even talk to me! What are you talkin about? I...I don't even know that Leonhart guy?" Rinoa lied, trying to make her statement serious.

"Yes he did," her father answered, "I saw him come out of that garden, and I saw you follow him after the meeting. I just couldn't say anything because I was discussing some other things with the other officials. Now stop with your lies...you can't hide it from me."

Rinoa turned pale, and then sighed.

"Fine, I did come with him after the meeting. So?" she asked her father abnoxiously.

"If you didn't know him before, why would you come with him?" he asked back in an even more abnoxious voice.

"H...he wanted to know why I...I gasped! I...in the meeting!" Rinoa lied to answer his father's question. "Plus, he wanted to know why I was in the meeting...he said I was young a...and really shouldn't hold a place in politics."

"Oh, really? In a more blunt way, he was scolding you wasn't he?" Her father said as he held his head. "I shouldn't have brought you with...I knew you'd just embarass me."

"Yeah...well, you shouldn't have! And it's not like I enjoy goin there!" Rinoa snapped back.

She was at least glad that he believed her story. But then again...he was always trying to find fault in her doing, and Rinoa thought that making herself look bad was the only way to get him to believe her.

"Don't you talk back at me Rinoa!" Caraway yelled to her surprised at his daughter's remark.

"Don't worry, you'll never hear my voice again when you dump me off to garden!" Rinoa said as she started to stare back into the window. "I know you hate me that much...so you'll enjoy when I go. You know what? If you hated the idea of a daughter so much, then why'd you have me huh? I don't even know why mother would love a man like you! I can't even believe that you had me to prove you love each other!"

At that statement, Caraway snapped and grabbed his daughter's arm.

"You better swallow those words you just said young lady!" he yelled in her face. "Apologize to me now!"

"Not a chance! And let go of me!" Rinoa said trying to yank her arm off.

"You're not going anywhere! You apologize to me right now!" Caraway answered not intending to let Rinoa's arm go.

"LET ME GO!" Rinoa said as she twisted her arm and yanked it away from him. "That's it! I'm walking the rest of the way to garden!"

With that comment, Rinoa opened the car door of the running car and jumped out into road. She heard her father yell out her name to come back, but Rinoa ran off and crossed several streets. She went into an alley, where she stayed for a few moments until she didn't see her car anymore. She then sighed and sat down.

"I think he's gone now..." Rinoa said to herself with a sigh of relief.

She went out of the alley and gazed at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, nor where garden was supposed to be. Worst it was already getting dark, and the wind started to get colder.

"What did I get myself into?" Rinoa asked herself as she shivered into the cold night.

She started to walk north, though she wasn't even sure if garden was that way. She continued to walk, for it was her only option. As she did, emotions started to mix in her head. Anger for her father, pity for her mother who married the terrible man, and pity for herself, who had no place in the world. Her legs were so tired, and she was shivering as cold drafts blew through her continuously. Worst, it started to rain and Rinoa had no place to go. But yet she kept walking, until she reached a river. From the river bank, she saw a person. Her vision had gotten blurry, so she could not quite see who the person was. She tried to focus and saw it was a man...the man was holding a boquet of flowers. Rinoa watched him quietly and saw him mutter a couple of words as he threw the boquet over to the wild, roaring river. Rinoa came closer, but the man did not turn around for the storm was loud and he did not hear her. Rinoa focused a little more as she came closer, and found out that he was...commander Leonhart.

"C...commander Leonhart..." Rinoa managed to say as she got to him.

The commander quickly turned around and saw Rinoa. But he didn't say anything. He merely stared with a shocked expression on his face. They were both standing by the roaring river now, Rinoa too tired and cold to say a word, the commander, somehow to shocked to speak. Suddenly, a big wave from the river washed over to where Rinoa was standing, and she slipped.

"AAAAAHH!" Rinoa screamed as she started to fall into the raging river.

"LENNE!" the commander screamed, as he quickly reached out to grab her hand.

Rinoa tried to reach out as well. Rinoa felt his hand slightly touch hers, but he had not managed to grip her hand. The last thing Rinoa saw was the commander's face, his eyes had the look of plain terror, and so did his whole face. It was as if terror seized his whole body because of the emotion on his face, and the reaction he gave. It was the most emotion she had ever seen on the commander's face. She closed her eyes as she plunged into the angry river...

Well that's all for chapter 9! Please read and review!I hope you weren't confused.

Ceres81


	10. Sub chapter 10 Let me go

Sub Chapter 9 (Let me go...)

(Told in Squall's point of view, for right now at least! My first time! YAY!)

"Lennnneeee!" Squall screamed, terrified.

He felt her hand, but couldn't grab it, and now she had plunged into the river. Without hesitation, he dove into the river

right after her.

"No...it can't be...you...you died Lenne, you died! You left my life once...but...there's no way I'll ever let you disappear

from my life again...no! Over my dead body!" Squall thought in his head, as he felt the cold sting of the wild, freezing

river.

He sank into the water quickly, but managed to submerge. He looked around, all around. _'Where was she?'_

"Lennnne! Where are you! Answer me!" Squall said desperately, his face in total horror.

He swam and looked for her, determined never to quit. He kept calling her name, but he saw no sign of her.

"No...it can't be! I saw her fall in the river, she couldn't have gotten carried off so quickly!" Squall thought frantically

in his head.

"Lennneee! Where are you? Come on! Call out my name! Say something! I know you're there!" Squall said as tears

leaked out of his sad blue eyes, "Answer me, dammit!"

"You couldn't have drowned yet...no...NO WAY! Come on! Say something!" Squall yelled out desperately.

He kept on looking, never stopping, the river carrying him even further and further down. But then suddenly, amidst

the loud winds and the fury of the raging river, he heard it. He heard her voice.

_"I...I'm here...I'm here!"_

(Rinoa's point of view)

"I...I'm here...I'm here!" Rinoa called out, with her last ounce of strength.

She was tired...so tired. Even before she had seen him, she was already ready to collapse, and she was pushing

her body to the utmost limit. When she fell into the river, she couldn't do much. She could barely swim, but her

mind told her, that she couldn't die yet, so even when she was out of energy, she still put forth some effort of

staying afloat. She heard the commander's voice, calling out. But he wasn't calling out her name at all. As Rinoa

suspected, he was calling out that girl's name. Lenne. She wanted to answer him, wanted to yell to him, 'I'm here,

but I'm not Lenne okay? Not Lenne! I AM Rinoa!" But she couldn't as much as she wanted to. But now, she

was out of energy, she had given it her all. Her body simply couldn't exert any more effort to save herself. She

with her last ounce of strength, she managed to answer to the commander's voice, and told him that she was

there. And with that last sentence out of her lips, she began to sink. But before she felt the water swallow her

whole body, she saw the commander's face again, heading towards her. She smiled. She was happy to at least

see him one last time...and with that last emotion, she felt the raging water engulfed her, and she started to sink

to the bottom.

(Squall's point of view)

_"I...I'm here...I'm here!"_

Squall quickly looked at where the voice had come from, and saw her. She was barely afloat, and he could

only see her head, but it was enough. He quickly swam as fast as he could toward her. As he did, he realized

that she was sinking. She had closed her eyes, and was slowly sinking. Horrified, he began to swim fater.

"NO! Lenne, don't give up! NO! Not yet!" he yelled, but to no avail.

She didn't seem to hear him. She had passed out, her body seemed to have given up. He watched her head

as the water's engulfed it, but he couldn't do anything, he was still at leat 20 feet away. Again with no hesitation,

Squall went to his only option. He took, one big breath and quickly dove under.

_"No! I can't let her die!"_

(Rinoa's point of view)

Rinoa sank deeper and deeper into the cold river. By that time, she could not feel anymore. She had simply gone

numb. She had closed her eyes and given up. She knew no matter how strong her will to live is, it doesn't matter,

because her body was simply worn out, it gave all it could give.

(ALL SAID IN RINOA'S MIND. YOU CAN'T TALK UNDER WATER!)

"Am I...gonna die?" Rinoa asked herself in her mind, "But, does it really matter?"

"No...it probably doesn't...I...I can't breathe..."

"...I'm feeling sick, my whole body's aching, and I...can't breathe...but, I've felt like

this over and over and over again!"

Rinoa remembered her mother. She had seen her die, herself. She remembered her

father, how horribly he treated her...like filth. Being stuck in that mansion, locked up,

alone. Alone...

"It doesn't matter, does it? No one will grieve my death...no one really cares about me..."

Rinoa started to hear voices in her head.

_"Rinoa! Rinoa!" _

_"Rinoa! Come on, let's go!"_

_"Are you okay?"_

"_Um…hi! I've never seen you here before, are you new?"_

"_Ms. Heartilly…We've met before haven't we?" _

"_I did it! I got you a room Rinoa!" _

_"It's a deal..."_

_"Don't go...Lenne." _

_"Ah! Angelo! Hey boy!" _

"So many voices..."Rinoa said in her thoughts, "who are they...?"

"S...Selphie? Zell, Irvine, Xu, Angelo, Quistis...?"

"C...commander...?"

She thought of the commander. Those mysterious blue eyes, that draw her in, all the times he had

rescued her, the unseen past behind him, that serious but sad expression he carries on his face...

"NO! I'm wrong! There are people who care about me...allies that will stand by my side, and fight

with me...friends who'll protect me and defend me! And...Commander Leonhart...he's done so

much for me...he doesn't talk much, but he seems to know what to do, in the right place at the right

time...I feel happy when he's there...when he saved me quite a lot of times...but I feel horrible inside

when I think...that I'm probably just a duplicate, a replacement for a loved one...he lost...I want to

know... if he really cares about me...no...I need to know..."

"But why do I feel like I need to know...? Is it because whenever I think about it, my heart feels

pain? Why does my heart feel pain...? Am...I? Am I...in love with him?"

"I'm not sure...but I do want to be with him...I want to thank him...for all he's done for me...I need

to know who Lenne is...why I resemble her...I CAN'T DIE NOW!"

Rinoa opened her eyes, she couldn't breathe, and she felt like she was going to pass out. But yet,

she tried to swim, tried to keep going. She didn't want to give up.

"I don't know...if I'll ever make it close to the surface. But...I've got to keep trying...I can't give

up! If I die now...I'll never be able to tell him...my feelings...I won't give up, even if I die trying!"

But just then, Rinoa felt something warm on her shoulder. She didn't have time to ponder about

it, when she felt something.

"Air...? I feel air...I can breathe...but how?"

Then she felt something hold her body. She could feel herself rising higher...leaning on somebody.

She squinted her eyes, and found herself staring at those mysterious, blue eyes.

"Commander...?"

The commander was giving her air, mouth to mouth. He had grabbed her, and now was swimming

her over to the surface. Soon, she felt air, and she was able to breathe. Rinoa was able to see now,

and she saw that they had made it to the surface. They were still moving though, still being carried

by the raging river. It was still raining, the thunder clashed, and lightning flashed. It was very dark,

and it was hard to hear anything.

"Are you okay?Just hold on to me, and you'll be fine!" the commander told her.

Rinoa managed to hold on to the commander's vest, but it wasn't enough, she couldn't keep her

grip for long, for the waves were so wild.

"I...I can't...the water's too strong...I can't hold on much longer!" Rinoa replied.

"Don't worry, I got you!" The commander said back as he wrapped one arm around her waist and

held her so they wouldn't be seperated.

He started to swim over to one of the river banks, but it was an extremely hard task to do with only

one hand. True he could use his feet, but it was still a hard task since he had to bring Rinoa also.

The waves simply kept on dragging them further and further away, and the commander didn't seem

to be making any progress. Rinoa watched him, her emotions mixing inside her mind. Suddenly, some

thing hit the commander's only arm. It was a huge branch, no doubt that was seperated from one of

the trees by the river.

"Ungh...!" the commander muttered in agony, trying to hold in the pain.

He was bleeding, and his whole arm ached, when the water touched it, since it was salt water.

But he kept going, trying to make it to the river bank. As he was swimming, he didn't see a huge

branch coming his way. Even though Rinoa could barely see, she saw it coming towards them,

on top speed. No...not really them...more of her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rinoa screamed terrified.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but didn't feel it. When she opened them, she saw the

commander got hit instead. It was a hard impact, but he was still concious, and he still held on

to her. He was bleeding though, all over, on his head, and his chest, and his arm had a huge scar

where the tree mostly hit him. Rinoa's eyes widened, and she was shocked, that for a second she

couldn't even speak. Instead he spoke for her.

"Lenne! Are you okay?" the commander asked in a raspy voice.

Rinoa didn't say anything, no words came out of her mouth. She was too shocked. He was doing

this all for her, and she was totally helpless, she hadn't helped him...just gotten him more hurt. Tears

started to form on Rinoa's eyes.

"He'll never make it! He'll never make it alive, as long as he's holding me!" Rinoa's thoughts cried

out, "I can't let him die or get hurt anymore because of me! He's suffered enough for me...! It's not

...it's not right...I don't deserve this..."

"Lenne? Are you okay? Answer me!" the commander repeated when Rinoa didn't answer.

Rinoa looked up at him with tear stained eyes and muttered, "Let me go..."

Still holding her, and still trying to make it to shore, he said, "What are you talking about? I'll never

let you go! Stop talking like that..! We...we'll make it! Together!"

"NO! You'll never make it to shore, you'll die! Look at you! No, I won't let it! Let me go...please,"

Rinoa told him, trying to pry his arm off her waist.

"No, I won't!" said the commander tightening his grip on her waist, "I won't let you leave me again,

Lenne...never!"

Rinoa took a big breath, "I'M NOT LENNE!"

The commander's eyes widened, and he had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Look at me commander...look closely! Am I Lenne?" Rinoa asked him tears leaking out of her eyes.

"R...Rinoa..." he whispered dumbfounded, "you're Rinoa."

"Yes...yes. I'm Rinoa. You have no reason to hold on to me now, so you can just let..."

Rinoa didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Nor did she feel his arm let go of her waist.

"I...have a reason..." the commander whispered, "so it does matter, doesn't it?"

Rinoa was a little shocked. She didn't say anything. All she was thinking was, ' a reason? '

"So just hold on tight..." the commander added.

(Squall's point of view)

"The reason is that I love you Rinoa..." Squall said in his head.

For once, he smiled a little, keeping the secret to himself.

"But...I'll never be able to tell you that if we don't live through this so...I'm not giving up!" Squall

said in his thoughts once more.

So, holding her tight, even with his injured hand, he kept on trying to make it to the river bank. And

then, as if destiny had planned it, he saw a log. There was a log, partly stuck on the river, and leaning

on the land, not getting budged by the wild water. It was all he needed. He quickly grabbed the log,

and made sure it was steady. It was steady. With his one hand, he pulled himself and Rinoa closer to

edge of the river and finally made it to land. He was so weak by then. He then lifted Rinoa up to land,

his strength draining quickly out of him. It took him so much energy to just get her to safety. As he was

about to lift himself up, a strong wave went over to his head, and he lost his grip on the edge of the

river. He was about to get swept away, when he felt something.

_It was Rinoa. She held his hand._

"No...we're both going to make it..." she said as she tightened her grip, "this time I'll be the one that

won't let you go..."

He watched her as she, with all her strength, pulled him from out of the river and on to dry land. Smiling,

she passed out from exhaustion and landed in Squall's arms.

Well that's it for Chapter 10! Whew, that took long! I'm sorry everyone, I was planning to get it done

yesterday as a little Christmas treat for everyone, but I fell asleep! Well anyway, please read and review,

I think this is the only chapter I did right! And oh yeah, for all my reviewers that wanted to hear more

of my story, The binding twists of fate, I decided to continue it as a New year's treat from me. Thanks

for all my reviewers from last chapter too!

Ceres81


	11. Sub chapter 11 I don't want to be alone

Sub Chapter 11 (I…I don't want to be alone again…)

(Previously from Chapter 10, Rinoa's point of view)

"No...we're both going to make it..." she said as she tightened her grip, "this time I'll be the one that won't let you go..."

He watched her as she, with all her strength, pulled him from out of the river and on to

dry land. Smiling, she passed out from exhaustion and landed in Squall's arms.

(Now moving on…(Squall's point of view))

Squall held the unconscious Rinoa, breathing heavily. They were alive. Both alive, both

safe. He looked around, and saw his motorbike, though his vision was blurred.

"Damn…I…I got…I gotta get her to…safety…" Squall cursed under his breath, "I…

just…can't…faint now…now…is not the time!"

Holding Rinoa, he tried to get to his motorbike, but to no avail. Soon he was in a daze

and everything was spinning.

"No…" Squall managed to mutter, as he blacked out.

………………………………...

Squall opened his eyes, everything was blurry for a second, but his vision cleared soon enough. He saw Irvine, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie around him looking worried.

"W…Where…?" Squall asked confused.

"Whew…you're okay…you had us worried man!" Zell exclaimed, "You're in the infirmary, don't worry."

"Infirmary…?" Squall asked, but then in a second he remembered what happened to him.

He quickly bolted up his bed.

"Rinoa! Wh…Where's Rinoa? Where is sh…" Squall yelled out, but he never finished his sentence when he felt sharp pains all over his body, "U…ungh!"

"Whoa! Hold on Squall! You're still hurt, lie back down!" Irvine said in a strict voice.

"I…I don't give a damn…about myself…where the is she?" Squall asked anxiously waiting for an answer, "Well? Is she okay? Well? Tell me!"

"She's alright Squall!" Quistis responded quickly, "See, she's in the next bed. She'll be just fine. Now lie back down and get some rest."

Squall looked at the next bed and saw Rinoa fast asleep. He sighed in content.

"Okay…go away…leave me alone now." Squall suddenly commanded.

"H..hey! You can't just tell us to go away! Squall!" Selphie said annoyed.

"I'm going back to get some rest," said Squall lying back down, "so you can all go now, cause I'll be fine…and if you were all wondering, yes that _is_ a command,"

"B…but!" Selphie said, but Quistis interrupted her.

"Yes…that's a good idea. We should let him rest awhile, let's go." Quistis said in a strict tone, that everyone followed.

As soon as Squall heard everyone in the room, he opened his eyes.

"Well…I guess you're not Lenne…are you?" Squall asked Rinoa softly.

Rinoa didn't reply of course, she was still asleep.

"And…and I guess you can never really…be her…right?"

"…"

"But…would it hurt…to be…Lenne…?"

"…"

"It…did…didn't it? I…I'm sorry Rinoa." and with that sentence he fell asleep.

………………………………...

(Rinoa's Point of View)

"Ungh…wh…where am I?" Rinoa said looking around. "The infirmary…?"

She sat up and looked around. Then she saw the person at the next bed.

"C…Commander!" She whispered as she saw him.

He was a sight to see. He was bandaged all over, from all his wounds he received. His face was troubled though he was asleep. He was awake, but his breathing was irregular, and they were much faster. Without a word, Rinoa quickly got out of her bed. She was not hurt, just tired, because she remembered that the commander took all of the pain for her. Silently she felt his forehead, and it was burning hot.

"He…has a terrible fever!" Rinoa said to herself, "Where is she? Where's Dr. Kadowaki?"

She walked around in the infirmary for she was still a little tired looking for her, but she wasn't there.

"Oh no…I think she's out right now…" Rinoa said biting her lip. That's when she heard noises over by the commander's bed.

She quickly ran back there to check on him.

"No…NO! STOP, DON'T! NO! COME BAACCKKKKKKK!" The commander yelled out shaking his head, "NO! DON'T! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Rinoa just stared shocked. He didn't seem to be awake, and he was screaming to much for it to be a dream.

"He…he's delirious…." Rinoa said to herself in shock.

"Le…Lenne! LENNE! NO…NO…YOUR NOT…YOUR NOT DEAD! YOUR NOT DEAD! CO…COME BACK TO ME!"

Rinoa simply listened in horror. She could do nothing to help him. She knew that when people were this ill, they just wouldn't wake up easily. But as she listened to his words, she figured out what must have happened to Lenne.

"NO….WH…WHY? WHY LENNE? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE! AND LEAVE ME…HERE BEHIND…YOU SAID WE'D ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!"

"Lenne…died…" Rinoa whispered softly, "she died." Rinoa looked at him. He looked like he was in great pain. But she couldn't do anything. And to put matters worst, he was like this because of her. The guilt just sank in and weighed heavily in her heart. That's when she saw a tear slide from the commander's closed eye. Rinoa gasped. He was crying.

"I…I don't want to be alone again…I don't want to be alone again…I don't…I don't…I really don't want to be all alone…"

Rinoa was horrified and saddened at his words. It shattered her heart. She did this to him, and by just merely existing, Rinoa thought for the first time, what if it hurt the commander to see someone that looks exactly like the one he lost…and see her almost all the time…but yet it's not really her? The truth dawned upon Rinoa that she must have been bringing the commander so much pain. She quickly ran out of the infirmary, though his voice still rang in her head.

"_I…I don't want to be alone again…I don't want to be alone again…I don't…I don't…I really don't want to be all alone…"_

With tears in her eyes, she dashed out of the infirmary as fast as she could, trying to get away from his voice, she kept on running, but before she reached the end of the hallway, she bumped on somebody. It was Selphie.

"R…Rinoa?" she asked, "It's you Rinoa! Should you really be out of the infirmary yet? I bet you're still tired."

Rinoa just looked at her not knowing what to say, when Selphie saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Rinoa! You're crying! Are you okay?" Selphie asked her friend as she reached out to her and her closer to her.

"Let me go, Selphie!" Rinoa said pushing her away, and once again running off.

She spotted Zell, Quistis and Irvine together heading for the infirmary as she ran, and she heard them yell out her name, but she didn't stop, she kept going. She didn't know where to go, her first thought was her room, but then, she realized that the commander might come back there soon. Everything else was mostly packed with Seeds and Garden students, that Rinoa ran to the last place that anyone would ever really want to go too. Without a word, she ran to the Training center. She had heard some students that there was some sort of secret place that people go there when they wanted to be alone. She heard it had a great view of the whole garden, but yet only a few people ever get to go there because it was deep into the center. Without another thought about it, she went to find the place.

"Commander…I…I'm so sorry!" Rinoa whispered to herself as she ran in the center, " all…all I was thinking was…did you only help me and talk to me because I looked like this girl…? I was so selfish, I never knew I could've brought you so much pain!"

Rinoa kept on trying to find the secret place and walked deeper into the center. She encountered a few monsters here and there and was getting quite tired. But she kept on going, for she wanted to find it. Soon she saw it. The secret place. It was a metal platform, hidden from view, but it provided a good view. Rinoa walked to it and sank down, sitting miserably. Finally there was nobody…nobody with her. She was alone.

She cried and cried, her burdens weighing heavily on her heart. She couldn't bear it. She simply cried, on her own, by herself, like there was no tomorrow.

………………………………...

Well, anyway! That's my update! Sorry it took so long! Please read my other story, The binding twists of fate, I have no reviews for my latest chapter because I made people wait to much, they probably thought I wasn't continuing it! Please read it and review, I have some great ideas I'm planning to put in there now, and I never go on to the next chapter without good positive feedback. Thanks!

Ceres81


	12. Sub chapter 12 The past revealed

Chapter 12 (The past revealed)

(Previously…)

"Rini!" Selphie said as Rinoa ran away from her and pushed her away, "Wh…what's wrong?"

Selphie asked confused. She looked around and the others looked confused too. They had come to visit her and Squall, and suddenly Rinoa was just out of bed. It was very strange.

Nobody said anything for a while, until Quistis broke the still silence.

"We should let her be alone, I think she saw the commander…" Quistis said softly.

"So, what about it?" Irvine chimed in, "she was crying, you know?"

"I…I'm not sure. I didn't see, but you did, didn't you Zell?" Quistis asked, "You know…what happened to him…"

Zell sighed.

"Yeah…I saw," he said in a low voice, "I was taking some time off after class, and decided to go somewhere for the day, since you know, we have the weekend tomorrow. So I went and well, took a good time wandering around the city for a while."

"Just get on with it Zell!" Irvine said sharply, "it's not about you we want to hear from, it's Squall and Rinoa!"

"Ok, okay! Sheesh!" Zell responded irked, "Well, anyway. You know it started raining and all, and well while I was trying to hop on a taxi I saw something familiar, by the river. I went closer and it was Squall's motorbike. I was surprised, and I reckoned he'd be there too, if he had his motorbike there, so I went to look around. I ran around a lot about a mile, when I spotted something on the ground. When I came closer, I saw Squall, and Rinoa, and well, they were both collapsed on the ground. Rinoa was in Squall's arms, and she was fine, and as for Squall…well…let's just say he wasn't a pretty sight at all.

He was bleeding all over, with huge bruises all over his body, and his clothes were all ripped up. He had a huge gash from his shoulder down to about half of his arm, and well his right arm was broken. It seems they both fell into the river…and Rinoa, judging from all of Squall's injuries, was probably protected by Squall."

"Wow…he must have looked a lot worst before he got to garden…" Selphie remarked with a horrified tone.

"Yeah, I called garden with my cell phone, and they came right away. Squall was pretty lucky though, the doctor said if I had found him even just a little bit later, he would have died from all his injuries and also because his extremely lowered body temperature," Zell said pausing a bit, "she said they must have been in the water for hours."

"That's harsh…" Irvine commented with a sigh, "well, I'm just glad his fine…though I wonder how they ended up in the river anyways."

"Let's not worry about that for now," Quistis said stopping the conversation, "we should go see Squall. That's what we came to do right? I mean…if he's in the mood, maybe he'll tell us what happened."

"Okay," Selphie and the others said and followed Quistis.

They walked the hallway to the infirmary still pondering the story that Zell had told them in their mind. It was a strange scene, and somehow they couldn't get it out of their heads. As they headed inside the infirmary, they hear something. It was screaming. Loud screaming. And worst, when they came to Squall's room, they found out it was coming from him.

"LENNE! WH…WHY? WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?"

The group froze when they heard his sentence. They had no chance to do anything when they heard him again.

"No…NO! STOP, DON'T! NO! COME BAACCKKKKKKK!" The commander yelled out shaking his head, "NO! DON'T! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Squall…" Quistis whispered as she looked pitifully at him.

"He's delirious…isn't he?" Irvine said not wanting to look at him.

Quistis nods.

"Zell! Go get Dr. Kadowaki! Now, before he gets worse!" Quistis orders him, "We shouldn't worry about that now."

Zell nods and leaves the infirmary.

"Yeah…but how about Rin? It isn't fair to her…is it?" Selphie said softly, "I mean…what if Rinoa also…you know…"

"It doesn't matter Selphie! Rinoa isn't her! She could never replace the one Squall lost,"

Irvine answered, "besides…it's Squall's life, we shouldn't butt in."

"That's cold Irvine…" Quistis chimed in, "even though Squall's been like this since she died, doesn't mean nobody else can come and make him happy…"

"I…It's not like that! Remember the last time we interfered?" Irvine responded with a serious tone, "Squall ended up despising us! And when he did, lighten up, he never ever returned back to normal! He became cold! Like snow!"

"But what if we didn't stop him! He would've died, Irvine!" Quistis yelled back.

"But he could have saved her too!" Irvine quickly countered.

"STOP!" Selphie yelled to them both, breaking up the fight. "It doesn't matter now, it already happened!"

They both calmed down and took deep breaths. Then they looked the other way, and looked back at Squall who was still delirious, whispering _her_ name in his sleep.

"I'm sorry Irvine," Quistis said, and headed out of the infirmary without another word.

"Dr. Kadowaki should get here soon Selphie," Irvine explained, "Watch him until she gets here, okay?"

Selphie nods, and Irvine too left the infirmary.

Selphie sat by the stool by Squall's bed and sighed. She looked at Squall.

"It's been a year since he's been like this…" Selphie said in her mind.

She closed her eyes, and remembered that fateful day.

Flashback

"_You don't love me…?Alright…then you can die!" Seifer said as he pushed Lenne to the rapid raging river._

"_LEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!" Squall screamed, as he watched her get swept from the river. _

"_SQUAAALLLLLL!" She yelled back at him, reaching out her hand to him, but to no avail. The river swept her away, and she went underwater in seconds._

_Squall ran to the river bank ready to jump in and rescue her, when he felt strong hands grip him. It was Zell and Irvine._

"_What are you doing? LET ME GO!" Squall demanded, trying to pry them off him._

"_NO SQUALL! WE CAN'T DO THAT!" Irvine and Zell yelled as the storm raged on. "No one can survive that! You'll end up dead too!"_

"_I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MYSELF!" Squall screamed hysterically, "LET ME GO! LENNNNNNNNEEEEEE!"_

End of flashback

"I still don't know what we really should have done…I mean…did we really save Squall's life by not letting him save Lenne?" Selphie asked herself sighing.

She held her head and thought for a while. And then lifted it and rolled her eyes.

"I should stop thinking about stuff like that! It already happened!" Selphie told herself sharply, "Nothing can be done about it now…we can't change the past."

After a few minutes, Dr. Kadowaki entered the office, with Zell behind her.

"I got her…" Zell said trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks…" said Selphie casting a glance on Squall, who was still talking in his sleep, "I…I'm gonna go find, Rin, ok?"

Zell nods, and Selphie exited the infirmary.

(Squall's point of view- Squall's thoughts and memories He's still asleep)

Flashback

Squall sat in his seat in magic class and sighed. It was such a bore. He learned mostly everything they teach, since he was always ahead. He listened his eyes half closed, and his mind half focused. Suddenly the door opened, and a girl stepped in the classroom. She had long black hair and dark chocolately brown eyes. She went and exchanged a few words with the instructor and faced the class. The instructor got up, and got everyone's attention, with a couple claps.

"Everyone, we have a new student. This is Ms. Lenne Valharte, she transferred from Galbadia garden. Please make her feel comfortable," The instructor said smiling, "Ms. Valheart, would you like to say a few words?"

The girl nodded with a smile. "Yes! It's nice to meet you all!"

Squall watched the girl, as she walked off from the teacher's desk. _'New student, huh?'_

"Um…where do I sit?" she asked turning back to the instructor.

"Well…let's see…ah! Why don't you sit by Squall? He's over there," the instructor pointed to the seat next to Squall, "he's the best student in this class, so just ask him if you need any help."

Squall's mouth opened, ready to complain, when the teacher glared at him. He just sighed, and stared out at the window, avoiding the girl's gaze. _'Great…so she appointed me to be the official new student babysitter…this is so stupid!'_

The girl went and sat at the seat next to him.

"H…hey! Your name's Squall, right? Nice to meet you!" Lenne said to Squall with a smile.

Squall didn't say anything, and just kept staring at the window.

"Uh…well, I'm Lenne. Lenne Valheart! Well I guess you know that already!"

No response from Squall. He cast her a glance, and still didn't say anything.

Lenne gave him a skeptical look, and then smiled. Squall just stared at her dumbly, wondering why she did, and then she spoke again.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked, with the same smile.

When Squall didn't say anything, she pouted, and then opened her book.

"Um…what page is it?" She asked him quietly.

Squall rolled his eyes. _'Why is she pestering me? HYNE! I wanna get out of here!'_

"…page thirty-two." Squall said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey! You _can_ talk! That makes me happy," she said as she flipped to the right page.

'_Happy? Why would it make her happy?' _Squall said in his thoughts confused.

When Squall looked back at her, she was smiling again. Somehow, it felt heartwarming to him, and without even thinking about it, he blushed.

"_Why the hell am I blushing?" _Squall asked himself trying to stop.

"Hm? You're all red. Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" Lenne asked when she saw his face.

Squall didn't say anything and just hid his eyes behind his bangs.

Next flashback (Sorry this is a long chapter. It makes up for the long wait though)

(Lenne and Squall are outside Garden, talking)

"Squall…?" Lenne said getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"Wh…why do you push everyone away?…I…I've noticed." Lenne said looking down on the ground.

"I…I don't." Squall answered lying.

"Yes you do! I mean…you always keep to yourself, why is that?" She said back.

"Y…You don't have to know!" Squall responded, turning his back to her.

"Yes I do!" Lenne yelled back to him, grabbing his shirt and making him face her again, "I…I care about you Squall! It's just that you look so lonely! I want you to tell me why!"

"I…It's none of your business! Ju…Just leave me alone, Lenne!" Squall answered back, and then immediately wished that he had never said it.

"So…So…I'm just a nuisance to you…aren't I?" Lenne said letting go of his shirt, tears starting to form on her eyes, "So…it really is none of my business, isn't it?"

"Lenne…I…I…" Squall started.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! If you hated me that much, you should have just said so. So, I'm sorry for interfering in your life! Goodbye!" Lenne said back to him.

She started to turn away and run, but Squall grabs her hand.

"Lenne…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Squall stuttered.

"Let me go! You don't have to say sorry okay? Because it's my fault for interfering!" Lenne said yanking her hand back, and running back towards garden.

"Wh…What have I done…?" Squall said as he watched her run to garden.

Final flashback (Geez! Finally!)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lenne screamed, as she saw the T-Rexaur advance toward her.

'I…If he hits me one more time! I'm a goner!" Lenne screamed in her thoughts, "No! I don't wanna die yet! Squall…Wh…What am I thinking? He'll never come…he told me to butt out of his life…I know I've just been a nuisance to him…so why would he come?"

The T-Rexaur advanced more and got ready to attack.

"Still…! I! I want him to come…bu…but why? I…I'm so selfish…this is it…"

The T- Rexaur lunged at her, its white fangs gleaming, ready to bite. She braced herself for pain, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes, and saw Squall. Squall was in front of her, and he got bit instead. His left arm at least. He pulled it off, as the T- Rexaur bit harder, and drew his gun blade with his right hand.

"Lenne! Get out of her NOW!" Squall commanded quickly.

"S..Squa…But! You…you're wou…" Lenne answered trembling.

"Never mind about me! Just go!" Squall repeated.

Lenne backed away, and crawled, for she couldn't walk. She crawled away and tried to get to a safe distance. When she did, she looked at Squall who was quite far off now.

She watched him battle the T-Rexaur, Squall dragging his useless bloody left arm. She watched and gasped, as she saw the T-Rexaur slash his right arm too, but Squall still moved it. He did a powerful limit break, and the T-Rexaur fell. Dropping his bloody gun blade on the ground, he went and limped over to Lenne.

"You're really hurt…come on…get on my back. I'll carry you back…" Squall said with a raspy voice.

"Wh…What are you talking about, you're more hurt than I am!" Lenne answered.

"No…we gotta make it back to the infirmary. Come on…" Squall said, as he picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride. It was hard just to get her in position, because Squall only had one hand to use, and it was slashed too. His left hand was useless, because it was broken. He kept a strong grip on her with his one hand and started to walk, limping to the entrance of the training center.

Lenne didn't say anything…she just stared at him horrified. She could see his arms. One was ripped to ribbons, the other badly slashed, yet he still insisted to carry her back. She did not have time to ponder her thoughts when she heard him cough a few times, and started to speak.

"I…I'm sorry…" Squall said softly, "…about the other day…"

"Y…You don't have to be…it's my fault for interfering in your life…" Lenne answered, as she began to feel like she was going to cry, "…I know I'm just a nuisance to you…"

"Th…That's not true!" Squall countered, still walking.

"Then…then why do you push me away? Do you actually like to be alone…? If you do, all you have to do is say so! Then I won't bother you anymore…so I'll be one less worry in your life." Lenne said, as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I…I pushed you away…because…" Squall said as he stopped walking, "…because I love you!"

"S…Sq…Squall…?" Lenne said dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Wh…whenever I had someone special to me, whenever I treasured someone, something would always happen to them…" Squall explained, "They would die, get sick, disappear, and leave me all alone…ever since I was little…I always wondered if it was me. Maybe because they were near me, bad things happened to them. Sometimes I still think that that's true. I stay away from people because I know…if they got too close, something will happen to them…and I'll be all alone again…and my heart will never stop hurting. I pushed you away, because I don't want you to disappear! I don't want you to be hurt because of me! I'd rather just stand at the sidelines, being able to see you everyday, seeing you with other people that can make you happy, and just have a one sided love. I'd be happy, just for you to be there…even if we can't be together."

"Th…That's why you pushed me away Squall?" Lenne said as tears leaked down her cheeks, and she started to sob. "D…Don't you know I love you too?"

"P…Please don't cry…don't cry for me…" Squall told her, as he began to start walking again, "a terrible person like me doesn't deserve it…"

"No…I…I won't disappear! I can't possibly leave you alone now!" Lenne responded more tears trickling down to her cheeks, "Not when you've been alone your whole life…Squall…you don't have to be alone anymore! Because I promise to always be here… by your side…and I refuse to die or disappear!"

"Lenne…" Squall answered, as a tear trickled down to his cheek as well.

END OF FLASHBACKS

Squall opened his eyes. He was still in the infirmary. He sighed.

"It's been a while, since I've dreamed of her…" Squall said in his thoughts.

"Ah! You're awake."

"Huh?" Squall said as he saw Dr. Kadowaki. "Oh…Doctor Kadowaki."

"Feeling better?" Dr. Kadowaki asked concerned, "You've been delirious for the past 4 hours."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I must have been a burden." Squall replied.

"No…it's just my job to take care of you students. No need to apologize." She answered.

Suddenly, Selphie entered the room.

"Dr. Kadowaki! H…Have you seen Rinoa? I…can't find her anywhere!" Selphie asked between breaths, for she had been running.

"Wh…What was that about Rinoa?" Squall asked quickly, when he heard her name.

"Ah…Oh, Squall you're awake! Um…I didn't wake you up, did I?" Selphie asked.

"What about Rinoa?" Squall said raising his voice.

**Well that's about it for this chapter. So sorry it took so long. I've been busy lately. Sorry it's really long though, too! Please read and review!**


	13. Sub chapter 13 Somebody to love

Chapter 13 Somebody to love...

"What was that about Rinoa?" Squall asked Selphie in a serious tone.

"Uh...um...Rin...she's missing..." Selphie answered in a soft voice, "we searched the whole garden

but we didn't find her. We're thinking maybe she left..."

"What? How!" Squall responded angrily, "She was just here! I just saw her sleeping!"

"I...I know! But...when you were delirious, and we were about to visit you, we saw her just run

out of the infirmary crying," Selphie explained to him, "we wanted to chase after her, but you were

delirious and you needed serious help."

Squall quickly sat up and tried but instantly whinced in pain when he put his leg down.

"Squall! You get back up in that bed! Your leg is broken remember?" Dr. Kadowaki said rushing

over to him, and forcing him to lie down again.

Squall struggles, refusing to lie back down.

"Wh...What about Rinoa!" he yells out angrily.

"W...we'll look for her Squall!" Selphie said quickly, "You just stay put! I promise we'll find her."

Squall, seeing that there's no use in arguing, just nodded his head and lied back down. With a

couple more reminders to make him stay put, Selphie left, taking Dr. Kadowaki with her. That's

when Squall started to look around the room.

"I need crutches...anything that can get me out of this bed..." he said as he felt his whole body

ache when he got up, "...damn...my whole body hurts...I just hope my wounds don't reopen."

Slowly, he got out of his bed, using his leg that wasn't broken and standing on it. He leaned on

the bed's headboard for support and looked around. There in the corner of the infirmary, was

a pair of crutches. He hops over to the wall, using it as his support to be able to get to the

crutches. In a few minutes, it was in his hands, and he was finally able to walk again. He started

to hobble over to the exit of the infirmary when he noticed his clothes. He had one of those

white hospital frocks on, not his usual clothes. Disappointed he sighed.

"Well...what did I expect? I tore up my clothes pretty well..." he said frustrated, "...I can't go

out like this. I gotta wear somethin else."

Looking around, he looks for anything suitable to wear. That's when he spies a SeeD cadet

uniform folded on one of the desks.

"Perfect..." he mumbled taking it.

He changed, not quickly though. With all his injuries, it took a while to change without whincing

in pain. At last he had it on, and he even found a hat by the uniform that worked well. They

wouldn't be able to recognize him as long as he'd keep his head down. Finally set and ready,

he heads out of the infirmary.

It wasn't that bad. He didn't get anything more than a few occasional glances, and no one paid

attention to him much. He kept on walking with one thought in his mind. The training center. He

was sure that that would be the last place that anyone would ever search in. Actually only a few

students used the center since it was dangerous. For Squall, it was a pretty mediocre place to

train, but not his friends. They too strayed away from the center. He was about to reach the

hallway leading there when he saw Selphie running his way.

"Crap! Did she see through my disguise?" Squall thought frantically.

Selphie continued to run towards him, but she kept looking in lots of directions. Because of doing

this she bumps into Squall. Squall, frantic, only keeps his head down, though he was sure she

would recognize him, but to his surprise-

"OH! I'm sorry!" Selphie said embarassingly, "You see I was looking for someone, and I kinda

didn't see where I was going."

"No...Uh...ahem..." Squall coughed a little and changed his voice, "N...No problem."

"Sorry again! See you around!" Selphie said as she waved to him and left.

Squall sighed a sigh of relief. Selphie sure can be so dense sometimes. He continued to walk to

the Training center. As he did, he was thinking. It had been one heck of a day, and on what

happened the other day. He remembered rescuing her, and getting badly injured. Suddenly, he

felt a pang of remorse as he remembered on how he had thought that Rinoa was Lenne the

whole time. But before he could ponder that thought, he turned bright red when he remembered

how he saved Rinoa. Sure Lenne wouldn't have minded, but Rinoa might be a different story.

"Is that why she was upset...?" Squall asked himself and then shook his head, "Probably not...

I mean...how could that make her cry...? So then...why...why was she crying?"

He started to think a little more, and as he did got a bit more sadder.

"I guess...I was just so desperate to see her again...that I...I...I forgot the real reality..." Squall

whispered to himself, "it's been so long...why can't I accept her death...?

Finally he was inside the training center. Not having his gunblade with him, he decided he only

had magic to rely on. He had a lot of strong and powerful magic to keep monsters at bay with

out having to do combat, so he wasn't that worried about getting attacked by monsters. He

encountered a few monsters here and there, but nothing too big, so he went on. But as he kept

on going his vision started to blur, and the trees started to look like more than one. He ignored

it and kept on going. Then suddenly-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A familiar scream was heard. Squall quickly followed the scream as quickly as possible. When

he found the source...he saw a girl about to be devoured by a T-Rexaur, bracing herself for

the pain to come, as the T-Rexaur started to advance.

_"LEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!" Squall screamed as he saw the T-Rexaur._

_He heard Lenne scream, bracing herself from the pain, but he quickly jumped in front of her and_

_got attacked instead. He immediately felt great pain in his left arm, as the monster bit harder, and_

_with a couple tries he was finally able to yank it off. It was pretty much useless though, it was torn_

_to ribbons. Gritting his teeth, while trying to keep from screaming in agony, he drew his gunblade_

_with his right hand._

"_Lenne! Get out of her NOW!" Squall commanded quickly his voice wavering in pain._

"_S..Squa…But! You…you're wou…" Lenne answered trembling._

"_Never mind about me! Just go!" Squall repeated._

"Lenne..." Squall said just staring for a moment. But then he looked closer, no...

It was not Lenne.

Shaking his head, he summoned from his hand a spiraling jet of wind towards the T-Rexaur. It winced in pain, and was distracted. Rinoa was safe.

"C...Commander Leonhart..." Rinoa said as she was able to make out her saviour.

The T-Rexaur then advanced to Squall, but he didn't do anything. His vision was blurring more than before.

and worst, he only had crutches and couldn't walk without them. He couldn't have gotten away if he

wanted to. The T-Rexaur bit him and ripped left arm to shreds. At least it wasn't his broken arm. It's broken

enough.

"Commander!" Rinoa scramed as she saw him take in the attack.

Distracted, Squall looked over at Rinoa. But he didn't see Rinoa at first. He saw Lenne. He closed his eyes.

"I have to stop this...stop myself..." Squall told himself, " Lenne's gone. Gone forever...not coming back...she's

never coming back. She's not Rinoa. Rinoa's not a replacement, she can never be...Rinoa is Rinoa. Herself

unto herself. I understand now. I CAN tell the difference. I have to...because that's the only way that I can

save her. I can't keep expecting her to be Lenne for my own personal reasons.Until I clear up my own feelings

...I can't help her. And this is what I feel-I love her. Not because she resembles the one I lost, and not because

I want her to be a replacement for the loved one I lost. I love her because she is herself. Because she is Rinoa.

I love her because she is her...and that's the truth!"

Squall opens his eyes. Rinoa was still there...with a worried look on her face. The T- Rexaur was still hovering

above him, ready to strike at any minute. He looks at Rinoa and smiles a weak smile. Then he concentrates

his magic and sends forth ice. The ice closes in at the T-Rexaur, freezing it to death. It did not take long for

its cries of pain ceased, and it collapsed as the ice broke. Squall turns to Rinoa.

"You're not Lenne...I know that. You're not a replacement. You can't be that. You are just you" Squall tells

her solemnly, "You don't have to be her. I need you to know that. And I can love you for being you...because

that's how I truly feel."

Rinoa looks at him...tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Squall..." she whispered.

Squall looked at her once more before he passed out in exhaustion. But before he did, as he looked at her tear

stained face, he did not see Lenne anymore...only Rinoa.

**I am soooooooooo sorry! I updated so late! You see...I had to move into a new house and it took forever to get**

**my computer installed. Please read and review if you haven't lost interest already. And just for people who want**

**to read my 'The binding twists of fate story', I just want to let you all know that I am still writing it, and from now**

**on it will go on and get updated in a regular basis. It will be updated in about a few days. Maybe tommorow if I**

**don't get too much homework. So sorry! (By the way. In case you can't tell, the italic part in the T-Rexaur part**

**was just Squall's memory.)**

**Ceres**


	14. Sub chapter 14 The date

Chapter 14 (The date, the dog, and the sunset...)

Two weeks later…

Rinoa groggily gets out of bed and looks at the clock. Today was a holiday for everyone, so it

was okay to sleep in. Her vision still blurry, she continues to focus on the clock until it began to

get more clear every second that passed. She then freaks out when she sees the time.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Rinoa screamed loudly, "It's 11:00! OH NO! Squall gets out of the

infirmary today! I'm late!"

She dashes out of her room and enters the washroom. She quickly takes a shower, fixes her hair,

and heads out the door. She ran in the hallways as quickly as she could, that not even instructors

could get a single word such as 'Hey!', before Rinoa would be out of sight. Reaching the infirmary,

she leans on the doorway to catch her breath first.

"I…I'm here!" Rinoa says between deep breaths.

She looks around the room, but doesn't see anyone but a surprised Dr. Kadowaki.

"Oh…are you looking for the Commander?" Dr. Kadowaki asks her surprisingly.

"Um…yes! Uh…where is he? He gets out today doesn't he?" Rinoa asked to confirm.

"Well…yes. He does. But he left early at 6:00 and went to the training center," Dr. Kadowaki

explained, " You know how he doesn't like to stay in that bed."

'_Oh great…I missed him!' Rinoa said in her thoughts, 'Oh well…not like I would have caught _

_him, not when he gets up at six in the morning!"_

Rinoa sighed. "Thanks, doc!" She said as she dashed out the door and went on her way to the

training center.

She went on and finally reached the training center. Taking out her twin daggers, she quickly takes

out weak monsters that got in her way. She kept on searching, looking this way and that, hoping to

find him. After about half an hour, she still hasn't found him. Well…not like she got too far in the

center, not when there was so many monsters that had stopped her.

"Man! Where did he go?" Rinoa said discouraged, "I mean where else can he possibly be?"

Her question was soon answered when he heard the defeated roar of a T-Rexaur.

"Should've known he'd go for the big kill…" Rinoa mumbled to herself as she followed the sound.

Soon enough, she found Squall. He was amidst one of the thick part of the forest, the T- Rexaur he

had defeated collapsed and sliced in pieces. And well…he was half covered, in T-Rexaur blood.

She heard him quietly curse as he wipes the blood that had splattered on his face. Rinoa laughed at

the sight, and Squall turned around surprised. He spies Rinoa, as she went and walked toward him.

"It's not funny, Rinoa!" Squall said jokingly as he walked toward her also.

"Y…Yes it is!" Rinoa says still laughing, unable to stop.

Squall stares at her with a dumbfounded and annoyed expression on his face, while she continued to

laugh.

"I…I'm sorry!" Rinoa manages to say between her laugh, "I'll stop in a minute…don't worry…haha

hahahaha!"

She just couldn't stop laughing, then suddenly, she heard another laugh too. Squall too had started

to laugh happily. Only then did she manage to stop. She had never really seen Squall laugh before.

It just didn't happen now that she thought about it. His smiles were very rare, but he still did smile

from time to time, but Rinoa had never seen him laugh happily like this. He looked so carefree, so

much more handsome than he was before. Yes, he looked much more like that person that she had

seen in his old picture. When Squall realized that she has stopped laughing and was now staring at

him, he stopped too and looked at the ground trying to hide his embarrassed expression. But to

his surprise, Rinoa smiled.

"You look so much more different when you laugh," she said with a serene smile, "you should laugh

more."

"Thank you."

"Huh? Why?" Rinoa asked confused.

"It's just…that I don't even remember the last time I was able to laugh," Squall explained.

"Oh…" Rinoa answered surprised, "well, it's a start! I bet you'll learn to laugh more after this!

Come on!

You better change or you'll smell of T-Rexaur for a whole day!"

Rinoa then took his hand and started to lead him to the training center's exit. Squall blushed a little,

and quietly followed. It has been a while since anyone had ever been this close to him. More than

a year to be precise. When Lenne was around. But as soon as Squall remembered her, he tried not

to think too deeply. Lenne was gone, and he loved Rinoa now. He had already accepted that. Lenne

will always be precious to him, and will always be there in his memories, so he knew that there was

no need to linger in the past, when he had a bright future.

"Y…yeah, I better get out of these clothes…" Squall answered as he exited the center with Rinoa.

After some time, they got back to Squall's room. (After getting a lot of weird glances from students,

because Rinoa was holding his hand, and Squall was covered in T-Rexaur blood. Doesn't happen

everyday you know.) Squall went in the bathroom and changed quickly while Rinoa waited for him

outside. His injuries had finally healed, and it finally didn't hurt to change anymore. So he made his

way out quickly after changing to his usual attire, Black pants, boots, belts, vest, and one white shirt

underneath.

"Done?" Rinoa asked as he exited.

"Yeah…" Squall answered, and then suddenly remembered something he had wanted to tell her that

day. "Um…Rinoa?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Rinoa answered curiously.

"Um…today…is a holiday for students, right?" Squall asked, though he knew for sure that it was.

"Well, yes. It is." Rinoa answered bluntly.

"The garden is parked right by Dollet…so…" Squall said starting to blush a little while mentally

scolding himself to stop, "so…you want to go there with me?"

Rinoa was a little stunned. They had always gotten along, and have started to be with each other more

when they confirmed their feelings, but he had never done anything like this.

"_He's…asking me out?" Rinoa said in her thoughts, still stunned, "to Dollet?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted, as he spoke again.

"It's a nice place…and they say the beach is beautiful. I've been there before…" he explained blushing

more as he spoke, "so maybe if you have free time…do…you…want to go?"

"Uh…sure!" Rinoa answered quickly, finally able to snap to her senses, "Uh…um…what time

should we go?"

"That's great," Squall replied, relieved that she had consented, "maybe now would be a great time?"

"Um…now?" Rinoa asked surprised, "Okay! I'll go get ready real quick!"

With that word, Rinoa dashed into her room and grabbed a few essentials. Her purse, some

money, her cell phone. She also quickly put on some perfume, brushed her hair a bit, and changed

her clothes to something better. She put on a light blue tank top, blue knee length jeans, and

pulled on her sneakers. She put on some pink lipstick and put her hair up in a ponytail, and then

she was set. She quickly exited her room, and went over to Squall, who was waiting outside.

Squall stared at her, because she looked different, much cuter than before.

"You…look nice," Squall said with a shy smile.

"Um…thank you." Rinoa replied blushing a bit, "Well, shall we go?"

"Alright the…"Squall started to say, but wasn't able to finish his sentence. Angelo was tugging

on the hem of his pants, and giving him those pleading puppy dog eyes.

Squall kneeled down and petted the puppy, as well as removed his teeth from his pants.

"Stay here boy…" Squall commanded softly.

The poor pup, backed away and sat. He seemed to obey, but he still gave Squall those pleading

cute puppy dog eyes, and added a few whines and whimpers. In other words, he was begging to

go too.

"It's okay boy," Rinoa said in a vain attempt to comfort the dog, "we'll be back soon."

As I said, it was a vain attempt to comfort the dog, because it continued to give Squall those cute

pleading eyes. Soon enough, Squall couldn't resist and took his black jacket off.

"I guess he's going too…" Squall said in a defeated voice, "come on boy."

He spread out the jacket and pointed at it, and Angelo eagerly jumped inside as Squall covered

him up. He stood up, and nodded at Rinoa.

"Well, let's go then."

"Are you sure, he won't get out?" Rinoa asked him anxiously, "What will happen if he struggles,

and someone sees him?"

"Don't worry…he won't. I've done it before anyway…" Squall said as he walked toward the

door, Rinoa following close behind. They walked further and kept walking, Rinoa trying to

remember when he had brought Angelo.

"Oh yeah…I remember," Rinoa said remembering the time when he brought Angelo over to the

infirmary, "Oh…and I've been wondering this once before Squall…"

"What?"

"How come Angelo does exactly what you say?" Rinoa asks curiously, "I mean…he's not even

struggling in there…and well I don't think you have too much time to play with him or train him

or anything. You always do have a lot of work to do, and he listens to you just like that. He

listens to me only half the time. I'm kinda curious…"

"Well…I used to have a dog…don't know if I should call him a dog…" Squall answered as

they kept walking, "so I guess I'm okay with dogs…I play with him sometimes, when I find the

time. Teach him the basic tricks that he needs to know too…I had to you know, in case he does

something like sneak out of the room or something."

"Oh…I see. So…that's why I never had to tell him to do his business in his litter box…you

thought him that, didn't you?" Rinoa asked with an uppity voice.

"Uh…well yeah," Squall answered embarrassed, "Come on, we're almost there."

Rinoa nodded surprised that they had exited the front gate already, and was only about less than

a quarter of a mile from Dollet. Since they were out of Garden, Squall let Angelo down and put

his jacket back on. Angelo romped and ran around for a bit, but he always stayed close by

Squall's heels. Soon they reached Dollet.

They went and spent their time in the different stores, Squall smuggling Angelo inside a shopping

bags since he couldn't bring him inside. (At least the pup obeyed, and never wiggled too much)

They both went to the junk shop, upgrading their weapons, Squall doing most of the requests for

Rinoa's weapon for she was clueless about junk shops. Squall didn't need to upgrade his weapon

anymore, for it was in the best level, when it came to gunblades, so he merely helped Rinoa get

her weapon into top shape, and just bought more ammo and requested for his gunblade to be

sharpened.

Next was the clothes store, which was not really Squall's department but more of Rinoa's

department. Squall, thinking that he should only wait, until she finished picking outfits, ended up

being dragged along by Rinoa and getting his opinions at which outfit looked best, better, or

fabulous. Surprisingly, he didn't find it all too boring, because Rinoa looked real cute as she tried

out outfit after outfit, trying to decide which one is better. After some hard decisions, Rinoa was

finally able to pick out 3 good outfits for her wardrobe. Squall paid for them of course, like any

gentleman would, even though Rinoa had enough money.

After that, they went to bar. Not to drink, Squall never really drank any liquour. They went up

stairs instead, where they heard that a card master resided and was taking challenges. After

some much heated triple triad battles, Squall managed to beat the card master in a best 2 out

of 3 game and gained some rare cards. He gave one to Rinoa because she lost about 7 cards

in vain attempts to beat the card master. In the end, they ended up sitting down on the fountain

in Dollet's square, eating ice cream.

"Man, that was fun!" Rinoa exclaimed after taking a big bite out of her ice cream, "You're really

good at card games Squall! Are you part of the CC group?"

(Note: The CC group is a card group in balamb garden, where all of the best card players are

part of it. They have ranks according to a regular card game, the joker, the spade, the diamond,

the club, the heart, and the jack, king, and queen. Their identities are unknown, and they will

only reveal themselves if they think that you are a worthy opponent. In the game, you must also

beat them at a certain order, from the weakest card to the strongest.)

"Well…no," Squall answered, "I've been challenged by all of them before, but I declined since

I don't really have that much time to play cards."

"Really?" Rinoa asked surprised, "So you know who they all are? I mean…nobody has been

able to challenge all of them, so the most people know for identities is 5 at most."

"Yeah…I know all of them," Squall answered taking a bite out of his ice cream.

"Really? I've always wanted to meet all of them, but I only met the joker once. And I lost…I'm

not that good at cards…" Rinoa said sighing, "I wonder who the king is?"

"Oh…that's easy," Squall said cooly, "It's Quistis."

"What? REALLY?" Rinoa said jumping off her seat, and spilling her ice cream (Though she

doesn't even notice it), "Quistis is the king? But she's a girl!"

"I know. But gender of the position doesn't really matter, she was the strongest card player, so

she got the king position," Squall answered amused by her expression, "and you dropped your

ice cream by the way."

"Eh?" Rinoa says as she notices that her ice cream was indeed on the ground and Angelo was

licking it, "I didn't notice that!"

To her surprise, Squall started to laugh for the second time that day. She stared at him again,

stunned because he was laughing even happier than this morning, and he looked like he wanted

to stop, but couldn't. She laughed with him then, Angelo being unable to join them, since he was

too preoccupied with the spilled ice cream. Yummy.

After a couple minutes, they were finally able to settle down.

"Sorry…" Squall said still chuckling a bit, "It was just…that you were so surprised you didn't

notice…"

"Hey! You shouldn't laugh too much! I wanted that ice cream you know!" Rinoa said back, in

a playful voice.

"Well…it's Angelo's now…" Squall replied, finally able to stop chuckling, "say, you wanna go

to the beach real quick before we head back to garden?"

"Sure!" Rinoa answered happily as Squall whistled for Angelo and took her by the hand to lead

her to the beach. Angelo was not very pleased, since he never did finish the ice cream.

They reached the beach, and just in time too. Rinoa stared at the water, and saw that it was

orange. Squall pointed to the horizon.

"Look…the sun's about to set…" Squall said softly, "it'll be beautiful, come on, sit down."

Squall put down all their bags at a dry spot and sat down on the sand, motioning for Rinoa to sit

by him.

Rinoa sat, and suddenly coughed. It was night, and it was getting a bit chilly. Squall noticed and

took off his black half jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"N..no! It's okay! You don't have to do that! You'll freeze then!" Rinoa quickly said, but was

interrupted by Squall.

"It's okay…come on…let's enjoy the sunset…" he said with a soft comforting voice.

"Alright…" Rinoa said, as she found herself clasping Squall's hand and leaning her head on his

shoulder.

They watched the beautiful sunset together, to the very end, until the bright sun sank all the way

down the horizon.

**I am so horrible! I updated way too late! I really wanted to update sooner, but I couldn't **

**get my ideas straight! Please still read and review, if you haven't lost interest already.**

**Heaven's gates or formerly known as Ceres81**


	15. Sub chapter 15 The fugitive

Chapter 15 (The fugitive)

3 weeks later...

Rinoa sat up groggily on her bed as she woke up. Classes were only half a day today, and were held later in the afternoon. After sleeping in a bit, Rinoa finally managed to get up and take a shower and then get dressed. After putting on her usual attire, she exited her room and sees Squall in his usual place in the morning. In the chair, working on the computer. This time, he looked pretty troubled though, for his face had a sour expression on his face, and it was almost a scowl.

"Um...anything wrong, Squall?" Rinoa asked curiously.

Squall didn't say anything. It was almost like he never even noticed that Rinoa was standing there. Annoyed, Rinoa called him louder.

"Squall!"

No response. Rinoa was really annoyed this time, so she decided to use her trump card.

"EARTH TO SPACE CADET SQUALL! ARE YOU THERE?"

Squall finally snapped out of it and was so surprised that he fell off his chair.

"Yaah!" he screamed as he hit the ground.

Rinoa rushes to him.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Rinoa said rushing over to him and helping him up.

"NO...do you think I'm okay?" Squall said sarcastically, "Anyway, why'd you call me so loudly?"

"Well...I called you two times before, but you didn't even hear me!" Rinoa countered pouting.

"Oh...sorry," Squall said getting back on his chair, "it's just that something really important popped up."

"What is it?" Rinoa asked him curiously.

"It seems that Galbadia might be planning to invade Trabia. We have allies there, so if it's confirmed that they plan to attack, Balamb might have to get involved," Squall answered with a serious tone, "I'm planning to send some SeeDs there to spy and confirm their ambitions."

"Oh...I see..." Rinoa said pondering his statement, "um...hey Squall?"

"Yes?"

"Can you send me there too?" Rinoa asked excitedly.

"WHAT?" Squall answered surprised, "What are you thinking? This is a dangerous mission Rinoa!"

"I know, I know. But, I haven't been on a real mission yet, and I've been in Garden in a while now. And plus by training in the training room, I'm now in a higher level than most of the SeeDs are!" Rinoa countered.

"You're not even a SeeD yet Rinoa."

"I will be! Soon! Please let me go Squall?" Rinoa pleaded.

"But..."

"But what? I have the abilities I need, and I'm strong enough now," Rinoa added.

"But...you'll be in danger. You could get hurt, captured, or worst..." Squall said looking down the ground.

Rinoa paused for a second.

_"I see...he's concerned about me...but...I still have to go! I haven't been on a mission yet!" _Rinoa said in her thoughts.

"I...I'll be careful Squall. Don't worry," Rinoa said trying to ease his concerns, "I'll be extra careful, and even if it's only a hint of danger, I promise I'll back off and retreat. But I really want to go on a mission...please Squall?"

Squall sighed and looked up.

"Alright then, but do you promise you'll be careful?"

"I promise!" Rinoa said happily.

"Alright, you can go. But I'm going with you!" Squall said firmly.

"But you're the commander of Garden. Don't you have to leave all these missions to the other SeeDs?" Rinoa reasoned out.

"I AM the commander of garden, but I had to become the strongest SeeD to obtain this position, you know. So of course I go on missions!" Squall explained.

"Oh..." Rinoa said feeling stupid.

"I'm going with you and that's final." Squall said sharply.

"Ok then. I think I'll feel much safer if you're around anyway," Rinoa answered.

"Good. I'll inform you of the mission details after you're done with your afternoon classes."

"Okay then, I better get going to class, I'll see ya Squall! Thank you so much!" Rinoa yelled out as she exited their room and headed to her classes.

Alone in the room, Squall turned back to his computer, but held his head and sighed.

"Oh Rinoa...I hope you keep that promise...I don't want you breaking your promise like Lenne did," Squall muttered to himself as a tear coursed down his cheek.

Meanwhile, Rinoa rushed off to her classes. After a few hours, she was done and she hurriedly headed back to her room. Before she can even get there though, she sees Squall along with Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell by the Garden entrance. The headmaster was there as well. Rinoa runs over.

"Hey Squall, what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, you're here Rinoa. I've assembled the SeeDs that we're sending out. I'm explaining the mission details now," answered Squall.

"Okay then." Rinoa said happily, glad that all of her friends were also taking part of the mission.

"First of all, I'd like to clarify that your main objective is not to find out what Galbadia is planning. That only comes second. Your main objective is to make it out of there safely. All of you," Squall explained looking at the whole group.

They all nodded and showed him that they understood. Seeing as he got his point across, Squall continued.

"You will all be disguised as Galbadian SeeDs, meaning you will be wearing Galbadian uniforms. Getting into the garden is easy, because I have made false SeeD accounts in Galbadia garden's student directory. I was only able to hack that much since their security on all their information was very tight. You use these to false ID cards to get in."

Squall takes out 5 ID cards, each one having their pictures on it. He hands it to everybody. Squall continued.

"Though you have these ID cards, you will NOT let yourself be noticed. It is not difficult for Galbadian instructors to tell fake ID cards from real ones. You will avoid all conversation. Yes, it might sound rude, but responding will lead to greater consequences. You will have 5 hours to investigate and find out what you can find, then you will exit the building. You should be able to do this without suspicion because that is when classes end for the Galbadian SeeDs. Do you all understand so far?" Squall asked all of them with a firm tone.

They all nodded.

"Lastly, you will only have approximately 15 minutes to escape. A garden car is parked in the parking lot and will only wait for exactly 15 minutes. Don't push your time limit and just drop everything and escape when the time comes, understood?"

"Understood!" Everyone said in unison.

"Commander Leonhart, there's only 30 minutes left until we have to dispatch for the mission. Will that be all?" the headmaster

asked firmly.

"Well...yes...no actually. There's one more thing," Squall answered sighing, "I will be taking part in this mission also."

"WHAT?" Everyone chorused.

"I...haven't been on a mission in a while, and this seems to be very important..." Squall explained.

"Commander Leonhart, that is out of the question!" The headmaster objected.

"But headmaster..." Squall started.

"I know you are first in command here in Garden, Squall, but I bid you not to go. There are important matters at hand, and if the mission happens to fail, Galbadia will no doubt attack Balamb. I can assure you it will not take them long to assemble their forces, and we will not stand a chance. We need you here to command Garden in case anything like that happened. We cannot risk anything while Galbadia's reasons and ambitions are still unclear. You KNOW that!" The headmaster reasoned.

Squall sighed.

"But...But I..." Squall started, but didn't say anymore. He couldn't tell them that he only wanted to come because he was anxious of Rinoa's safety. If he told them that, they will no doubt make him stay.

"It'll be okay Squall! We can handle it!" said Zell trying to reassure him.

"Yes...you stay here Squall. We'll be okay," Rinoa added then lowered her voice so only Squall could hear the rest of her sentence, "I promised...remember?"

Everyone looked at Squall waiting for his decision. Looking down on the ground, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I shall leave it all in your hands then..." he replied softly.

They all nodded, glad that the argument was settled.

"Alright everyone! You now have 15 minutes to do any last minute preparations then, you will all meet in the parking lot. Remember my instructions! Now move out!" Squall commanded.

Everyone nodded and left. Rinoa ran along with the others, but turned back and smiled at Squall reassuringly before joining them. Squall nodded and tried to awkwardly smile back.

"I'm sorry, Commander Leonhart," the headmaster apologized.

Hours later, Rinoa was in a squad car with the others, and they had almost reached Galbadia garden. After a few minutes, they arrived and exited their squad car, already wearing their assigned uniforms. They headed in and started their mission.

Rinoa went all over Galbadia garden and explored trying to find information. She didn't seem like she was noticed, for she was careful and tried to hide as much as possible. Before she knew it, 4 hours had already passed, and there was only anhour left until they would have to escape. She had not found out anything yet, but Rinoa was not ready to give up. That's when she heard a door open from her right and saw two men that seemed familiar. That's when she remembered. They were

Galbadian officials. She had seen them so much at the meetings that her father brought her too, that she remembered how they looked. Trying to act natural, she observed them at a safe distance and managed to make out what they were saying.

_"We have a lot to worry about here..."_

_"I know...plus we haven't caught her yet..."_

_"Caught who?"_

_"Oh come on...you know. The fugitive."_

_"Oh yeah, what was her name again?"_

_"I don't know...Le...uh...Leah? No...not Leah, but I was pretty sure it had Le as the first letters..."_

_"Yeah...we've been more than lenient to let her live when we found her almost dead, we erased her memories too, but then the bitch suddenly remembers and runs off!"_

_"We can't let Trabia off the hook for this, the only reason we let her live when we found her half dead on that goddamn river was because Sergeant Seifer told us not to kill her."_

_"Oh...never mind...the meeting's about to start. Let's get going..."_

_"Yeah..."_

Hearing all of this, Rinoa followed them and they disappeared through a pair of metal doors. On the door was a device. Probably a device to make sure only certain people got in. She looked closer, and it seems that it examined fingerprints, and only certain people can enter.

"Oh, I've got to go in!" Rinoa told herself, "I have a feeling this is important!"

She glances at her watch. Half an hour left.

"I can do this, but how do I get in?" She asks herself, "I don't suppose my fingerprint will do...hm...well...it's worth a try,"

But before Rinoa could press her finger on the mechanism, she hears some footsteps behind her. Feeling that there was someone there, and fearing she could be discovered, she turns around. But she sees no one. No one was even in the same corridor.

"That's odd...I was so sure I heard someone..." Rinoa muttered to herself, "Oh well...better try while no one's looking."

She pressed her thumb on the mechanism and bit her lip. Suddenly it dawned upon her that their might be an alarm if the

wrong fingerprint is pressed in!

"Yikes! Oh no!" Rinoa mutters softly, wishing that she had never tried at all.

But to her surprise, the little screen on the mechanism flashed out CONFIRMED, and the doors opened.

"Wha?" Rinoa said confused, and found herself going in a metal room. As she went inside though, she heard footsteps again, and she turned around once more to see if anyone was there. But once again...no one. She ignored it, and went all the way in, but right after she entered the door closed behind her.

"Oh no! The door!" Rinoa said frantically as it closed shut.

Before she could do anything else, she heard footsteps and real voices coming from the door that she had just entered. Horrified, she realizes that someone else was coming in, and she would be discovered. Biting her lip, she just stood there stupidly waiting to be discovered, when she felt someone yank her the corner of the room and also felt something hard clamp down on her chest.

"Aaah!" Rinoa started to cry out, but an unseen hand covered her mouth. Unable to speak, Rinoa watched horrified as two men entered the room and went to another door that was adjacent to the one she just entered. She watched them enter the door and then looked at her own situation. Someone was still holding her down and clamping her mouth shut, but then she realized that she didn't see anybody holding her down. That's when she also realized that she couldn't even see herself. Unsure of what to do, she knew she had to at least break free, so she bit the hand that clamped her mouth.

"Eyaahh!" An unknown voice screamed out, "That hurt you know!"

"Who are you? And where are you?" Rinoa asked the unseen person, as she felt the person's grip leave her body.

She realized though that she still felt something hard that was stuck to her chest, and that she was still unable to seeherself.

"And why can't I see myself?" She added in fear.

"Sheesh...and after I went to all the trouble of concealing you...but I guess I do owe you one though..." the unseen person replied.

That's when Rinoa felt that person grab whatever was on her chest and pull it out. It was a circular device, and it seems that someone pulled it out, but she merely saw the device floating in mid air, before she could ponder this, she realized that she was once again visible and that she could see herself.

"I...I...I can see myself..." Rinoa said relieved.

"Well of course you can..." the unseen person said as Rinoa saw another circular device just appear out of thin air.

As it did, she suddenly saw a figure starting to appear visible until she was able to make out a girl. The girl had long jet black hair and hazel eyes. The girl was wearing a form fitting combat suit and holding the two circular devices in both her hands. But this was not the fact that surprised Rinoa.

"Of course you can see yourself, these devices make a person invicible...I took it off. you, so...you know if you're going to spy, then you should at least do it right..."

It even sounded the same, the voice. Rinoa found herself staring at the mirror image of herself, only with longer hair. That's when she realized, that she knew who this girl was...

"I...It can't be...! This girl...this girl is...Lenne?"

**Whew! I'm tired! This was a long chapter! Sorry, for making that long you guys! I guys I was just so desperate to finally have her pop back up into the story. I hope you like this chapter because I put a lot of thought into this. Yes... Lenne has returned! And finally the love triangle will start to unfold. Please read and review, I will see you on my next update!**

**Heaven's gates**


	16. Sub chapter 16 The strangest rivals

Chapter 16 (The strangest rivals)

_"I...It can't be...! This girl...this girl is...Lenne?" _

Rinoa simply looks and stares at the girl, unable to say any words. When the girl notices her, her eyes do also widen and stares straight back.

"No way…you…look exactly like me!" the girl gasped in disbelief.

"_This has got to be her…even the voice is the same as mine…" Rinoa said in her head as she noticed Lenne's voice, "no wonder Squall thought I was Lenne. Wait…that's not important! What's important is…Lenne is still alive…she never died..?"_

"Who are you?" The girl asked when she noticed that Rinoa wasn't responding.

"Oh!" Rinoa said immediately snapping back to reality, "I'm…nobody important…I'm a spy…from another garden! Er…weird coincedence huh? We sure look like each other!"

"A little bit too much…you even sound like me…" the girl responded still a little shaken.

"Yeah…weird coincidence…so what are you doing here though?" Rinoa asked.

"Huh? That's the thanks I get for concealing you?" she said raising her eyebrow, "well…I guess you did help me get in here…you see…I'm a spy. Just like you. I don't belong to a garden though…well…I used to a long time ago, in Balamb Garden."

"_I'm sure now…" Rinoa said in her head once more, "this is Lenne."_

"Well…anyway, I've heard a lot of suspicious things about Galbadia's plans for Trabia, so I came to investigate. I've been trying to get in this room for a while now, and I couldn't sneak in with anyone else but you. Everyone in the room ahead of us is very cautious about entering, and you seemed most laid back. I also noticed that you were pretty darned surprised that you got in? Why is that?"

"Er…well…you see…" Rinoa said trying to explain, "I wanted to get in too, and I thought of no other way than using my own fingerprint. For some sort of reason…the system let me in."

"Really, that's odd? It should only let in people in high Galbadian rank…or at least people who are related to the high Galbadian officials." the girl explained.

"_I see…I understand…" Rinoa told herself, "It let me in because father is a Galbadian general…and I'm his daugther."_

"Uh…well…it must have been a glitch in the system or something. Or a malfunction!" Rinoa explained knowing that she can't have her know that she's a galbadian.

"Um…okay if you say so…but anyway…we have a job to do here," the girl explained, "according to my sources, all the officials that were invited to this meeting has already entered, so we don't have to worry about anyone coming in here. We have to listen in… to find out Galbadia's intentions."

"Um…okay…that makes sense. But now that I think about it…I don't know how to do that…these walls are solid metal!" Rinoa said discouraged.

"Don't worry…I have some special devices that will allow us to hear what's going inside even through these walls," the girl said pulling out two small computer chips from the pockets of her combat suit, "here's yours…"

The girl puts the chip on her ear and hands the other one to Rinoa. Rinoa does the same, and they both listen in on the meeting.

"_Welcome everyone to the meeting…guard, is everyone present?"_

"_Yes…everyone seems to be present, sir."_

"_Alright, then we can begin…have you all read the letters secretly sent to all of you?"_

_(A chorus of Yes's is heard)_

"Hey…girl," Rinoa asked her companion.

"What?"

"Um…what's your name anyway?" Rinoa asked even though she knew the answer she would probably receive."

"Can't tell you…sorry," she responded, "now shush so I can listen in…"

"Ok…ok…"

"_So everyone received the letter…does anyone have any questions about it?"_

"_Ah…yes…what is it?"_

"_Sir…just what exactly is out percentage of success?"_

"_Well due to the amount of power our region has and the strength of our army, calculated against the strength of our enemies power in politics, as well as their army power…the percentage-"_

"Well then…can I guess?" Rinoa asked again.

"Guess on what?" The girl asked confused.

"Your name…"

"You can try…I don't see the harm in it…but shush…this could be important…"

"Okay…"

"_-is reasonable, definitely worth the effort of trying."_

"_I see…what about losses? We ought to lose a lot even if our attempt proves successful,"_

"Is it…Reina?" Rinoa guessed.

"Nope…" the girl replied.

"_Yes…but the prize is great…"_

"_What do you mean sir?"_

"Okay…again…is it Terra?"

"Definitely not!"

"_It means we gain much more…do you understand?"_

"_Yes…sir…I do."_

"_Now does anyone else have anything to say?"_

"Alright…I got it…is it Aeris?"

The girl sighs, "No!"

"_Ah…another question? What is it?"_

"_Sir…what about Esthar…Esthar indeed is a very powerful ally to them…if Esthar-"_

"Oh I know! It's Rinoa right?" Rinoa guessed giggling.

"Gosh…no! Where do you get these names?"

"_Worry not…we can make Esthar submit to us…"_

"_That's ludicrous! Xenophobic Esthar? Surrender to us? Us Galbadians may be strong, but nowhere to compare if Esthar is involved…"_

"Hmph! Okay…I got it! Garnet?" Rinoa asked enjoying the game.

"Ugh…no," the girl replied.

"_Believe me there is a way…and you'll all believe me when I tell you the facts…"_

"_What facts? What kind of information can possibly make Esthar surrender?"_

"Okay…I think I really have it this time! Your name's Yuna, right?"

"NO!" the girl exclaimed.

"_It's top secret information…and it was so hard to obtain…but I was able to get it out of Sergeant Seifer…it's a shame that he could not join us…but it matters not."_

"_He's chasing the fugitive isn't he? That's the reason why he could not attend the meeting right sir?"_

"Sheesh…you don't have to get mad Lenne…" Rinoa said not noticing that her real name slipped out of her mouth.

The girl's eyes immediately widen in surprise.

"Ho…How do you know my name? And who are you really?" the girl asked alarmed.

"Eh?" Rinoa said trying to quickly cover her mistake, "that was your real name? I…I was just guessing, I can't believe I actually got it right!"

"I don't believe it…out of all the names out there…I don't believe that you could just suddenly guess it…" Lenne says still suspicious of Rinoa's act.\

"I must have been really lucky I guess!" Rinoa responded sounding as innocent as she possibly can be, "My friends always tell me I have the devil's own luck you know!"

"Ugh…I see…" Lenne says giving up, "yeah…I guess you're lucky. My name is Lenne."

"It's a nice name…" Rinoa says smiling though inside she was disappointed. She had been hoping…that there at least could be a 1 percent chance that this was just a very strong coincidence…but no.

"Ok…whatever…damn…we missed some of it…hurry up and listen in!" Lenne commanded her.

"_Yes…he is…chasing the fugitive…that's part of the reason why we're putting on this attack…Trabia betrayed us…"_

"_Indeed…"_

Rinoa and Lenne kept on listening, and as they did Rinoa notices something. Lenne seemed to be getting angry as the conversation about this 'fugitive' went on. Hey eyebrows were simply tilted to a steep angle, and she was clenching her fists. They listened some more…and until they heard it…the very thing they came spying for-

"_We will attack Trabia. And as for Balamb, its ally, it is easy to conquer…"_

"_Sir…about Esthar? If they go to Balamb and Trabia's aid…"_

"_Here it is gentlemen…I'll tell you what the key to Esthar's downfall is…"_

For a brief moment, there was silence…and only silence.

"_The heir of the Esthar president is the head of Balamb Garden…once we capture the heir…his father will simply have no choice but to bow down to us…as long as we hold his son in captivity. And I know all you gentlemen know how weak President Loire is in this matter…after all…nobody except us, him, and Seargent Seifer know that fact…_

_meaning he was was hiding it…to protect his position, as well as his son of course…"_

Lenne and Rinoa's eyes both widened. But Rinoa was the one most surprised.

"_Squall! They're planning to get Squall!" Rinoa said in her head horrified._

**Woo Hoo! Finally done with this chapter! Thanks so much for all the people who reviewed last chapter. Sorry you guys couldn't quite see Squall's reaction to all of this…I meant to put it in this chapter, but I wanted to have some Rinoa/Lenne interaction first. In case you didn't get it…when Rinoa's was trying to guess Lenne's name, the names used were all the final fantasy heroines from Final fantasy V to Final Fantasy X! Most would not get it though, not unless they are real final fantasy freaks…I am. Well…it might have been a waste of time, but I though it was creative! Please read and review!**

**Heaven's Gates**


	17. Sub chapter 17 A bittersweet reunion

Chapter 17 (A bittersweet reunion)

"_The heir of the Esthar president is the head of Balamb Garden…once we capture the heir…his father will simply have no choice but to bow down to us…as long as we hold his son in captivity. And I know all you gentlemen know how weak President Loire is in this matter…after all…nobody except us, him, and Seargent Seifer know that fact…_

_meaning he was was hiding it…to protect his position, as well as his son of course…"_

Lenne and Rinoa's eyes both widened. But Rinoa was the one most surprised.

"_Squall! They're planning to get Squall!" Rinoa said in her head horrified.

* * *

_

"Squall? Did I hear right? Did I hear him say Squall?" Lenne asked with horrified eyes, "But...it can't be..." Lenne stopped listening and leaned against the cold metal walls her face a mask of disbelief.

"Lenne? Lenne! What's wrong!?" Rinoa quickly asked, rushing by her side.

"He said Balamb Garden...you're from Balamb aren't you?" She asked solemnly.

"H...how did you know?" Rinoa asked surprised.

"I was once a Balamb SeeD too, I can tell that much."

"Oh..." Rinoa answered rather sadly, now there was no mistake, this couldn't be any other Lenne than the one that Squall loved.

"Your leader...is he...is he really Squall Leonhart?"

"Yes...why do you ask?"

"I've met him before...but I can't believe that he'd ever rise up to such a position...I can't even believe that he'd still be in Garden..."

"Why?"

"Because...because it's...it's all because of m-"

Suddenly noises were heard and Rinoa and Lenne then realized that the door to the meeting room was now being opened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zell and the others patiently wait for Rinoa to get out of garden.

"I don't think she's coming, we have to go," said a Balamb cadet that was driving the escape vehicle.

"We have to wait! I know she'll be here soon!" Zell exclaimed.

"Yes...please just 5 more minutes," Quistis pleaded.

"I've already waited for 10 minutes even though I'm not supposed to do that. You'll lowere my chances at being a SeeD at this rate," said the cadet.

"Just 5 more minutes...please...if she's not here by then, we'll go, and we'll take all the blame in arriving late," Irvine countered.

"Alright, but only 5 minutes," said the SeeD cadet.

The others nodded their thanks and waited. The minutes ticked by quickly, and finally the five minutes came to an end, with no Rinoa there.

"She's missed the rendevous point and time," the cadet said sighing, "your time is up too, so get in or I'll leave you all behind."

"No! Please, just a little longer!" Quistis pleaded once more.

"I can't do that! We've been waiting 15 minutes already! You all get in or I'll leave you behind."

"NO! I won't go without Rinoa!" Selphie argued, "I'm staying here then, you can go!"

"Eh...b..but-"

"Fine with me," Quistis agreed.

"Us too," Zell and Irvine nodded.

"B...but, I was instructed to take you all back to Garden and immediately, I'm just following orders!"

"I know...and we apologize for disobeying orders, but we can't leave our friend behi-"

Noises were suddenly heard and the group turned around, and see a motorbike heading full speed their way. It slowed as it reached them, and the rider took of his helmet. It was none other than Squall.

"Squall!? What are you doing here!?" Selphie asked dumbfounded.

"Never mind that...I had to check in on you guys...I couldn't just sit in my office while you guys did all the work...but it seems you're already done."

"Yeah, but Rinoa's not here!" Irvine chimed in.

"What!? What do you mean Rinoa's not here!?" Squall asked unable to believe his words.

"She missed the rendezvous time, and we've been waiting for h...Hey! Where you going?" Irvine asked as he saw Squall immediately run off to Galbadia garden.

"You all stay there! That's a command! I'll get Rinoa back, I swear!" Squall yelled to them, running back to Galbadia Garden.

* * *

"Shit! They're coming out!" Lenne exclaimed horrified.

There wasn't any time to pull out the invisibility devices, so they had no choice but to let the door open. The door opened and out

stepped a galbadian official in a suit. He immediately spotted them, and was about to call for help when Lenne pulled out her gun,

aimed and ready to shoot.

"No! Don't do it!" Rinoa exclaimed, pushing Lenne to the ground and quick as lightning pulls out her twin daggers and points it right at the official's throat.

"Talk or call for reinforcements, and you're dead." Rinoa said breathing heavily, and knees shaking.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Lenne asked angrily while getting up.

"We don't...we don't have to kill him. It's wrong!"

"I see...I know what you mean," Lenne answered solemnly, "just because you're a SeeD and you have to kill...doesn't mean you have to enjoy it, or even want to do it. But nonehtheless...what are we going to do now? Anyone can come out anytime, and see us..."

"That's right...you'll be dead by the time we're through with you," the offiicial cursed under his breath.

"Quiet!" Rinoa yelled at him, pushing her blade so it is touching, but not actually cutting his throat.

He immediately quieted down as his skin felt the blade, but Rinoa did not like the feeling at all. For one thing, she had no itention of killing this person, and coming this close feel so horrible. But she quickly composed herself.

"Don't worry, I got it Lenne," she answered cooly and turned to the official, "So...how do we get out of the other door."

"I"d rather die than tell you..." he muttered under his breath.

"Really now?" Lenne said with a skeptical voice, drawing her gun, "Will you talk now? Because you know, I'm less kinder than she is."

"Uhh!" the offiicial said in horror and then gave in, "my keycard in my pocket...the red one...it can open the door."

"Good," Lenne replied advancing on him.

"Lenne, what are you doing!?" Rinoa asked alarmed.

"What are you...you said-" the official started when Lenne punched his stomach and knocked him out.

"He gave us what we needed to know, he'd be a nuisance if we kept him concious," Lenne answered her, "go check his pockets."

"Um...okay." Rinoa said checking the coat pockets and finding 3 ID cards, she grabbed the red one and was about to put the other ones back when Lenne stopped her.

"It might come in handy later, keep those cards. Now let's hurry."

Rinoa nodded and went over to the other door to open it. She swiped the red card and a confirmation message appeared, opening the door. But right after the door opened, the other door to the meeting room opened as well, revealing 3 more Galbadian officials. Spotted, Lenne dragged Rinoa and hurriedly left the room. But they did not leave unscathed, bullets pierced the walls they passed as the Galbadian officials and officers pursued them and fired at them and sent a signal for all Galbadian cadets to find them. They ran as fast as they could but they were pursued everywhere.

"Damn, they're everywhere!" Lenne said to Rinoa hiding behind a wall where no one was at the moment and looking in their current situation. "What are we going to do...uh...hey, I never did get your name..."

"Oh...sorry...guess that's rude of me. I'm Rinoa."

"I feel like I've heard your name somewhere before, yeah in Galbadia..."

"Really? I don't recall being famous," Rinoa replied uneasily, breathing heavily.

"Whatever, damn, here they come," Lenne muttered under her breath as they were spotted by some more cadets.

They ran quickly, and managed to dodge the bullets and lay low for a couple minutes to rest. They reached entrance after entrance, but every entrance and exit was blocked. There seemed to be no way out.

"Damn! That was the last exit I knew of, what are we going to do now, Ri...AAHHH!" Lenne, stumbled, grabbing her stomach, immediately feeling blood on her hands. She'd been shot.

"Lenne!? Are you alright!? You're not...you're not dying are you!?" Rinoa asked hysterically.

"Shut up!" Lenne said grabbing her and continuing to run despite her wound, "Going hysterical won't do anything! Cool your head and help me find a place to lay low and hide for a while!"

"O...Okay..." Rinoa replied still shaking.

They were still pursued, but yet they still ran, and then finally they came to a dead end. A whole hallway filled with doors, with one room at the end of it, yes...a dead end.

"What now!?" Lenne asked desperately as she tried to open the door, "It needs a damn key card!"

Rinoa looked at her in horror. Even though she was hurt, she still kept going and dragged her along. Only now was she able to lose her composure because of the dead end and the pain of her wound. She realized that all along, she'd been like a weight to Lenne. Stopping her acts and not keeping up with her and going hysterical. She then realized that Lenne was right, and the only way to function was to be cool your head and think clearly no matter what happens, and she also realized that that was the only reason why they were still alive. Deciding that she had to do what she can, she thought really hard, and then remembered. She remembered! Maybe the keycards would open the door!

"I got it!" Rinoa exclaimed, pulling out the two key cards and swiping the first one.

It didn't work. She quickly swiped the second one, and to her surprise, it opened. Luckily, it was an extravagant, but empty room, preferably the room of the offiicial that they captured. She helped Lenne to a couch and let her sit for a while, while she went to find something to bandage her wound. Finding nothing of the sort, she tore down part of the curtains and went back to Lenne. She was breathing heavily, but was trying to hide it.

"Are you okay? Hold on, I'll bandage your wound."

Lenne nodded and laughed a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked curiously, "You shouldn't be laughing at a time like this!"

"Hehe...sorry...it's just that...you seem so different now...you're all serious and have your act together...sounding more and more like me every mo...AHH!"

"Don't talk! You're hurt already! Just sit still and let me help you..."

"Okay...whatever..."

Rinoa looked at her as she bandaged her wound. Her face was a mask of pain, but she was trying her hardest to hide it. Even when she's really hurt and lost a blood, she was still able to laugh. She was such a strong person. Rinoa could not help but admit this was why Squall would have loved her.

"Hey Lenne...do you have someone that's important to you?" Rinoa asked, though knowing the answer.

"Well...yeah...doesn't everybody?"

"What's he or she like?"

"Well...he's serious and cold, and that's what everyone sees, but inside...he wants to be with everyone else...only...only he's just like...you know...a porcupine,"

"A porcupine?"

"Yeah...he wants to be with people, but at the same time can't, because he's afraid that he might hurt them, just like a porcupine wants to be with other animals, but can't because he'll hurt them with his sharp quills. He's just like that..."

"I see..."

"I'm worried about him, because...without me...he might have turned back to his original self...I hope he's okay. I know...that he probably doesn't think of me as his special someone anymore...it's been so long...but..."

"But what?"

"But...it's my choice, my choice to still love him and consider him as special."

"What if he...doesn't see you in that way anymore?"

"Either way...it's my choice. Even if he has someone that is more important to him now...I will still love him...though I will...nev-"

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in stepped a two Galbadian cadets with the Galbadian official that they knocked out earlier.

"There they are! Get them!" The official yelled.

Lenne immediately leaped off the couch and got behind for cover, taking Rinoa with her. She then withdrew her gun, as well as another gun she had kept and handed it to Rinoa.

"Use it...you don't have a chance with close ranged combat..."

Rinoa nodded and took the gun and took cover. The cadets were firing at them, and she noticed that a couple more cadets came, for some went over to their location and started to shoot. She managed to dodge some of the bullets, but a bullet hit her at her right arm, rendering it useless. It was painful, extremely painful, and Rinoa wondered how Lenne even managed to move with this much pain. She collapsed, trembling and unable to move.

"Rinoa!"

"It hurts...it hurts! It hurts so badly! IT HURTS!" Rinoa screamed in agony.

Lenne looked at her solemnnly and nodded. "I know it hurts...but I'll protect you. I promise...because we are friends...right?"

Pushing Rinoa to one side, she shielded her and kept on firing, but she was only able to take out and disarm one cadet. She got shot 3 more times, but still, she didn't move away from Rinoa. Bleeding heavily, her vision blurring, she still kept firing. Rinoa watched horrified though in pain, but the pain wasn't so great now. The pain of her wound was nothing compared to the pain she felt after seeing at what her selfish act of agony did to Lenne.

But...something happened. A man came in, and shot the cadets, and they collapsed, dead as a doornail. The man quickly rushed to Lenne...and caught her as she collapsed. But even though collapsed she was still concious, and even though her vision was blurred...she recognized the man. It was him. The one she considered special...the one to which she made her choice. But to her surprise-

"Rinoa! Are you alright Rinoa?" Squall asked shaking Lenne, his eyes horrified.

"Squall...? Is...is that really you Squall?" Lenne asked in pain, "I don't believe it...I was able to see you once more...do you rmember? It's...it's me..."

Squall stared at her, unable to believe what he's seeing, when he heard another similar voice.

"Squall...Commander..."

And there was Rinoa...collapsed on the ground...with a bullet wound on her arm. Squall grasped his head, unable to take everything. Thoughts and emotions, clouded in his head, unclear and vague.

_That is Rinoa..._

_This was...Lenne._

_Lenne...was never dead..._

"What am I supposed to believe!?" Squall said in confusion, his whole heart crying out for the right answer.

**Phew, finally done! Sorry for the extremely long chapter, I think that's because I wanted to make up for the long wait. You see...first quarter came to an end, and I was being pushed really hard in second quarter, because we have a lot of break days and finals to get through before winter break. So sorry for the long wait and I hope you all like this chapter! Please read and review!**

**Heaven's Gates**


	18. Sub chapter 18 Remember Rinoa

Chapter 18 (Remember…Rinoa)

_"What am I supposed to believe!?" Squall said in confusion, his whole heart crying out for the right answer._

Squall stared at the ocean once again…his mind searching for answers. It's been two weeks since the incident…the incident in Galbadia. He didn't know what to do then…….

nor now. He vaguely remembered being so confused and running away from it all. He hadn't seen either Rinoa or Lenne, and was relieved that they had to take time to heal their wounds. Day after day, he simply watched the ocean, the waves coming in and touching his feet softly, then receding just as softly afterwards. But…he was still lost. Who was it…who was it that he truly loved? Lenne…or is it Rinoa?

He remembered everything…he knew…his reasons in the beginning for even paying attention to Rinoa. It was because of her close resemblance to Lenne…he still remembered when they first met…back at the station.

"_Uh…um…excuse me, which way is balamb garden?"_

He remembered…he answered her question, but didn't really look at her. But then-

"_Um… do you know how many miles that is from here?" _

when she asked that ridiculous question, he couldn't help but look at her…and then he immediately distinguished her as Lenne. He had only stared at first, and remembered…he was unable to speak…but his heart…his heart wanted to cry out her name so badly. Although…he did stop himself, when she gave him a strange look…obviously…she felt uncomfortable that he was staring…thus…it couldn't have been her. But it didn't matter if it wasn't her…it still didn't stop him from helping her…because she reminded him of the one he loved.

"_I'm going to balamb garden, do you want a ride?"_

And he thought…as she consented…that even that smile that she gave him was the same as hers. And he remembered all those days…those days that she was there…he had been happy. Was it because that she is herself? No…it wasn't that…because the way she moved, smiled, and the voice…the same. He remembered…he kept on being nice…just because of that reason…keeping Angelo, looking after her, helping her train, rescuing her when she's in danger. He knew what he was doing…he knew that he was making her…a substitute…that he was fully aware that he was making her a substitute for his own personal reasons. In other words…he knew he comfortably numb, but didn't do anything about it.

But really…he did love her…for who she was…later on…he remembered. The pain he saw in her eyes…that night of the storm…it was the result of his actions.

_"I'M NOT LENNE! Look at me commander...look closely! Am I Lenne?" _

The pain…he could clearly see it. She didn't…she didn't want to be a substitute. He could clearly tell that he had greatly hurt her, because she told him-

_"Yes...yes. I'm Rinoa. You have no reason to hold on to me now, so you can just let..."_

But he didn't let go…even though he figured out it wasn't Lenne.

_"I...have a reason..." the commander whispered, "so it does matter, doesn't it?"_

What was it? What was the reason? Kindness? Maybe its just kindness…maybe he just didn't want to let her go and leave her to die. No…it wasn't that…that possibility at least he can eliminate. Pity? Did he pity her? Maybe…the hurt look in her eyes…the current situation…maybe he pitied her? Or…was it guilt? Using her as a substitute, and seeing the result it took on her…maybe it was guilt. Or…was it love? Perhaps…? Perhaps not? But…if it was love…why was it Lenne? Why was it that he dreamed of Lenne? In his sleep…why oh why did he cry out her name?

"LENNE! WH…WHY? WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?"

"No…NO! STOP, DON'T! NO! COME BAACCKKKKKKK! NO! DON'T! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

But…he still did…did he? Did he even ever love Rinoa? Yes…actually he did. If he didn't…why was his mind not at ease when all his friends clearly said they'd search for her when she went missing? If he didn't ever love her at all…he would never have come to search for her himself when he's badly wounded.

_"I need crutches...anything that can get me out of this bed..." he said as he felt his whole body ache when he got up, "...damn...my whole body hurts...I just hope my wounds don't reopen."_

And if he didn't lover her…would he have chose to forget Lenne? Forever?

_"I have to stop this...stop myself..." Squall told himself, " Lenne's gone. Gone forever...not coming back...she's never coming back. She's not Rinoa. Rinoa's not a replacement, she can never be...Rinoa is Rinoa. Herself unto herself. I understand now. I CAN tell the difference. I have to...because that's the only way that I can save her. I can't keep expecting her to be Lenne for my own personal reasons. Until I clear up my own feelings...I can't help her. And this is what I feel-I love her. Not because she resembles the one I lost, and not because I want her to be a replacement for the loved one I lost. I love her because she is herself. Because she is Rinoa. I love her because she is her...and that's the truth!"_

So did he love her after all? If he did…why does he still remember Lenne? Angelo…though overlooked…he's part of it.

"_How come Angelo does exactly what you say?" Rinoa asks curiously, "I mean…he's not even struggling in there…and well I don't think you have too much time to play with him or train him or anything. You always do have a lot of work to do, and he listens to you just like that. He listens to me only half the time. I'm kinda curious…"_

"_Well…I used to have a dog…don't know if I should call him a dog…" Squall answered as they kept walking, "so I guess I'm okay with dogs…I play with him sometimes, when I find the time. Teach him the basic tricks that he needs to know too…I had to you know, in case he does something like sneak out of the room or something."_

Why did he lie? He never owned a dog before…the dog he spoke of…it wasn't his. He was merely recalling Lucied, Lenne's dog. The one that was just as loyal to him…almost as if Lucied belonged to him also…no…he did. When they were together, Lucied did belong to the both of them. Was that part of the reason why he kept Angelo…because once again…it symbolized something Lenne once had?

But it couldn't be…he loved her. He truly loved her…he was so sure. Those…those feelings on sitting together on Dollet's beach, he was sure…they were honest and true.

"_It's okay…come on…let's enjoy the sunset…" he said with a soft comforting voice._

"_Alright…" Rinoa said, as she found herself clasping Squall's hand and leaning her head on his shoulder._

He was sure…that those feelings…they weren't fake. He was so sure…the feelings of worry and regret when the time of the mission came too.

_"Alright, you can go. But I'm going with you!" _

_"But you're the commander of Garden. Don't you have to leave all these missions to the other SeeDs?" Rinoa reasoned out._

_"I AM the commander of garden, but I had to become the strongest SeeD to obtain this position, you know. So of course I go on missions!" Squall explained._

_"Oh..." Rinoa said feeling stupid._

_"I'm going with you and that's final." Squall said sharply._

_"Ok then. I think I'll feel much safer if you're around anyway," Rinoa answered._

_"Good. I'll inform you of the mission details after you're done with your afternoon classes."_

_"Okay then, I better get going to class, I'll see ya Squall! Thank you so much!" Rinoa yelled out as she exited their room and headed to her classes._

_Alone in the room, Squall turned back to his computer, but held his head and sighed._

_"Oh Rinoa...I hope you keep that promise...I don't want you breaking your promise like Lenne did," Squall muttered to himself as a tear coursed down his cheek.

* * *

_

_"Well...yes...no actually. There's one more thing," Squall answered sighing, "I will be taking part in this mission also."_

_"WHAT?" Everyone chorused._

_"I...haven't been on a mission in a while, and this seems to be very important..." Squall explained._

_"Commander Leonhart, that is out of the question!" The headmaster objected._

_"Yes...you stay here Squall. We'll be okay," Rinoa added then lowered her voice so only Squall could hear the rest of her sentence, "I promised...remember?"_

That feeling of determination to rescue her when she was in danger…that was true too right?

_"Yeah, but Rinoa's not here!" Irvine chimed in._

_"What!? What do you mean Rinoa's not here!?" Squall asked unable to believe his words._

_"She missed the rendezvous time, and we've been waiting for h...Hey! Where you going?" Irvine asked as he saw Squall immediately run off to Galbadia garden._

_"You all stay there! That's a command! I'll get Rinoa back, I swear!" Squall yelled to them, running back to Galbadia Garden._

It few more hours passed as Squall reminisced about the past and tried to find the answers. One thing…was made clear. He loved Rinoa. But…did he love her most?

**Hiya! Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I got all caught up with the events of December, that I haven't had time to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter and read and review it! The next chapter…I'll give a preview…is previewing Squall's thoughts on Lenne. The title will be "Remember…Lenne" opposite of this chapter's title. Sorry if the story is going really slow! Well…till we meet again. Oh yes...and for those who read my story, Ballad of the fallen angel...sorry for the very very late update, but it will be updated very soon!**

**Heaven's Gates**


	19. Sub Chapter 19 Remember Lenne

Chapter 19 (Remember...Lenne)

As the steady hours went on, Squall was still buried in his thoughts. He knew one thing. He did love Rinoa. Yes indeed, the only real question is if he loved her most, for back in the past, he loved Lenne as well. He never remembered falling out of love with her, she had always been in his mind, ever since the day she supposedly died. After all, if he had forgotten Lenne, then he would have had no particular reason to even pay attention and develop feelings for Rinoa. He remembered himself clearly, how he was back then when Lenne was still around, and how he was when he was gone. Yes...he could remember clearly...

* * *

_"Sis..." he mumbled sadly as he stared at the rain pouring down. _

_It was a cold night in the small orphanage. The rain poured down heavily, as if the floodgates of heaven were opened at its widest, and the lightning flashed like huge scars around the sky, the thunder following briefly with a melancholy moan. Such a bad storm it was, that the earth trembled, almost as if it was...crying. You could practically hear it if you listened intently as well...the lonely cry of the planet. However, amidst all this, you could here the laughter of children from inside the cozy house. Ignorance is indeed bliss, for even though the earth cried, these children never seemed to lose their cheer and their cheerfulness never left their faces. Inside, with the fire glowing in the fireplace, they played innocently, little games and big games, funny games and enjoyable games...yes they played quite a lot of games. The children all had smiles on their faces...well...all but one. For seperated from the others, a lone child stood, outside, watching the rain pour, the lightning flash, and the sky cry. Not inside with the warm glowing fireplace, but outside amongst this living hell. Leaning on the stone cold pillars outside the house, he stood and watched, and from time to time...calling out._

_"Sis...Ellone..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why did you leave me?"_

_No response. All that he could hear was the sky crying out its misbegotten woes. But even though no one called back he stayed and stood, apart from the rest, like a black sheep. However, he did not walk back into the house without coming to a conclusion. He came to conclude that he was cursed. That he was bad child and not worthy to be considered special. All that will come close to him...will eventually disappear.

* * *

_

_10 years later...

* * *

_

_Squall sat in his seat in magic class and sighed. It was such a bore. He learned mostly everything they teach, since he was always ahead. He listened his eyes half closed, and his mind half focused. It had been nearly 5 years since he had left that orphanage and was taken to garden. He could still briefly remember his time there, but there really wasn't much to remember, no there was really nothing worth remembering in that sad place. Strangely, even though there was not much to remember, he found himself deep in thought about it when suddenly the door opened, and a girl stepped in the classroom. She had long black hair and dark chocolately brown eyes. She went and exchanged a few words with the instructor and faced the class. The instructor got up, and got everyone's attention, with a couple claps._

"_Everyone, we have a new student. This is Ms. Lenne Valharte, she transferred from Galbadia garden. Please make her feel comfortable," The instructor said smiling, "Ms. Valharte, would you like to say a few words?"_

_The girl nodded with a smile. "Yes! It's nice to meet you all!"_

_Squall watched the girl, as she walked off from the teacher's des_k. _'New student, huh?'_

"_Um…where do I sit?" she asked turning back to the instructor._

"_Well…let's see…ah! Why don't you sit by Squall_? _He's over there," the instructor pointed to the seat next to Squall, "he's the best student in this class, so just ask him if you need any help."_

_Squall's mouth opened, ready to complain, when the teacher glared at him. He just sighed, and stared out at the window, avoiding the girl's gaze._ _'Great…so she appointed me to be the official new student babysitter…this is so stupid!'_

_The girl went and sat at the seat next to him._

"_H…hey! Your name's Squall, right? Nice to meet you!" Lenne said to Squall with a smile._

_Squall didn't say anything, and just kept staring at the window. _

"_Uh…well, I'm Lenne. Lenne Valheart! Well I guess you know that already!"_

_No response from Squall. He cast her a glance, and still didn't say anything. He wondered why she even bothered to speak to him...but then again...being new, she must not know that Squall Leonhart is a cold hearted fellow that does not talk to anybody and tends to keep to his own business. He sighed and decided to ignore her until she learned that fact._

_Lenne gave him a skeptical look, and then smiled. Squall just stared at her dumbly, wondering why she did, and then she spoke again._

"_You don't talk much do you?" She asked, with the same smile._

_When Squall didn't say anything, she pouted, and then opened her book._

"_Um…what page is it?" She asked him quietly._

_Squall rolled his eyes. 'Why is she pestering me? Dammit! I wanna get out of here!'_

"…_page thirty-two." Squall answered in an annoyed voice._

"_Hey! You can_ _talk! That makes me happy," she said as she flipped to the right page._

'_Happy? Why would it make her happy?' Squall said in his thoughts confused. _

_When Squall looked back at her, she was smiling again. Somehow, it felt heartwarming to him, and without even thinking about it, he felt his face turn red._

"_Why the hell am I blushing?" Squall asked himself trying to stop._

"_Hm? You're all red. Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" Lenne asked when she saw his face._

_Squall didn't say anything and just hid his eyes behind his bangs.

* * *

_

She was the one that saved him. How could he possible forget? She was the one that saved him from all those miserable years. After staying with her and knowing her as each day passes, and finally getting the chance to tell her how he felt...she accepted him...and pulled him out of that darkness. Though he had no intention in the first place to turn back to the light he had refused to see before, she persistently did not leave him alone like most people when they meet him. Was there a reason? He didn't know, but...she was the one that saved him and opened his heart. After she had saved him, his life had turned upside down.

* * *

_"Come on Squall! This way!" Lenne called out, tugging at his arm._

_They were in a beautiful field of flowers. It was such a beautiful sight, the lush green meadow covered with flowers and more flowers, and stretching as far as your eyes can see. _

_"Okay...okay, I'm coming!" Squall responded trying not to crush too many flowers as Lenne dragged him deeper into the field. "What are you going to show me anyway?"_

_"You'll see!" Lenne said smiling as she let go of his hand and ran off further, motioning for him to follow and smiling once more. _

_Squall smiled back, his smile equally as warm as hers. Feeling the breeze, he breathe the fresh air and just took it all in. Everything...the beautiful field, the warm breeze, and Lenne's warm smile...yes...it was what he would consider bliss. Hollering another 'coming!', he ran off to join her. After a couple minutes of leading him further into the flower field, Lenne reached a wisteria tree and stopped._

_"Huh? Why'd we stop here?" Squall asked curiously._

_"Look!" Lenne answered bending down to an injured wolf cub._

_The cub was frail and weak, and worst, it had sprained its leg and could not walk. _

_"Oh...I see...is it okay?"_

_"Yeah...I found it yesterday, I don't know how it got here. I mean, wolves only pass by this region, but never stay."_

_"Maybe it got left behind because it was injured,"_

_"Yeah...that's probably it," Lenne answered sadly, "Poor thing...um...well...Squall...c..."_

_Squall sighed, "Don't worry, I know what you're gonna say. You're going to say, 'Oh Squall! Please, please, help me take care of it!', right?"_

_"Uh...hehe...please?" Lenne said with an awkward smile._

_"Did you actually think I would say no?" Squall asked her with the same smile. _

_Lenne smiled happily, gave a scream of triumph and hugged Squall tightly._

_"Thank you...I appreciate it..." she told him softly, "hey Squall?"_

_"Yes?" Squall responded returning her embrace._

_"We'll...always be together...right?"_

_"Yeah..." Squall replied holding her even tighter, "...don't worry...I'll never let you go. I'll always be here. If you come here...you'll find me."_

_"Will you...promise me?" Lenne asked him timidly._

_"Yes...I promise." Squall answered her sincerely.

* * *

_

Back then...he was unable to smile. Though it was true that he knew what happiness felt like back then, this was the first time he had ever felt that he would carry this happiness forever. And it was all because of her. She had not only made him stay with her, but with other people as well. He was no longer the black sheep. The moment she had saved him, he no longer seperated himself from others, with those children the used to know in the orphanage, he joined them this time. This time, he stood and stayed with them.

* * *

_"Hey Squall, let me see your gunblade for a second," _

_"What for? You've seen it like a hundred times already." Squall replied with a slightly annoyed tone. _

_"Oh come on, just let me!" Zell asked him again smirking._

_"Ok...ok...geez," he replied handing over his Punishment (That's the second best upgrade on the gunblade)._

_"Man...just how do you gather all the materials to make something like this? You're really something, ya know that?" Zell told him as he felt the gunblade and swung it around a couple times. _

_"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Qustis shouted out as she nearly got hit._

_"Calm down, Quisty!" Selphie said cheerfully, "He probably likes it so much because he can't upgrade his own weapon properly like Squall can."_

_"hehe...that's true..." Lenne and Irvine chorused together._

_"Say WHAT!?" Zell yelled out, trying to justify his actions._

_After laughing for a full 5 minutes, Squall decided to end all the foolishness, "Alright, alright," Squall said retreiving his gunblade, and clipping it back on, "Let's get to Dollet."_

_"Yeah! We'll definitely have fun!" Selphie said in excitement as she ran off ahead, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine running to restrain her in case she hurt herself. _

_"Ah...wait!" Lenne called out, as she and Squall immediately fell behind the group._

_"That's fine..." Squall replied, touching her shoulder lightly, "we are going to the beach aren't we? It'll be good to be alone this time."_

_"Yeah...definitely," Lenne answered with a smile._

_They were about to follow slowly behind, when they remembered something, and turned around._

_"Lucied! Here boy!" They said in unison, as the wolf, now grown, came to the both of them and joined them as they walked on the road to Dollet.

* * *

_

Yes...and not only was he able to smile then, he was also able to laugh as well. Yes, those were happy days. In those two years that he had spent with Lenne, he was sure, those were the best two years in his life. Even in the age of five, though he came to the conclusion of being cursed and being a bad child, she had erased it all. He would have never dreamed that he would meet someone like this, at that little age, when he had given up all hope...when he thought there was no light and he was sure his heart had turned to stone, ten years later, she just appears and pulls him out of that dismal pit of despair. In those two years that seemed like forever, she had given him eternal happiness...eternal happiness that turned into eternal suffering when she had supposedly died.

* * *

_"Squall! Open this door!" Quistis yelled at him sharply, "We know you're in there!"_

_No response._

_"How long do you plan to stay in there? Not eating!? and hardly drinking!?" Irvine yelled at him from outside the door, "We all know what happened alright!? We know you're sad...we all are too...but we couldn't...we couldn't let you die also! One death is enough! If you just open the door...we can...share your pain."_

_Squall said nothing and stayed quiet. He merely lied down on his bed and just wished for them to all go away. He wished they would all disappear. Share his pain? They couldn't possibly...its impossible. Not when everything was painful. Because the moment she was gone...the world had lost its color. After all, she was the world to him. But...he had no one to blame but himself...because...it had happened again. The same thing...his precious thing was once again taken away. _

_"It's all my fault..." Squall said in his thoughts, "I...I will no longer believe in anything...or anyone. Because...I will drag them down to hell if I do...I have...to be what I used to be...a cold, heartless person...but this time...I'll be strong! I'll be strong...so even though...even though...I want to die...I'll have to keep on living bearing these burdens as my punishment."

* * *

_

Yes...he remembered it all clearly now. Everything about her. About how she had saved him and how it was his fault that she had supposedly died. He loved her, he truly did...for even now, he had always treasured those memories. Even being cold and heartless, he could not possible forget those wonderful years. But...why then? When he had sworn an oath to himself that he would never believe in anyone ever again did he confess that he had once again fallen in love...with Rinoa? The reason was that he loved her as well.

Squall stared at the rolling waves one more time, but this time, saw the sunset. It was beautiful...the way it reflected on the water. After thinking the whole day, he found out that he had loved them both, and still loved them both, but he must choose...for their sake...choose the one in which he truly loved the most.

**I can't believe...I can be so horrible! No matter what I do, I can never get out of the habit of updating late! I am SO SORRY! I hope everyone will still keep reading this story...well...anyway...I have my responses to the people that left reviews last chapter. Please continue to leave reviews because that's how I find the inspiration to write!**

**r- Thanks for reading, I'm glad you're still interested! I hope you like this chapter!**

**smiley: Matter of life and death, huh? Alright...I'll keep that in mind so I won't have a late update next time. **

**Princess of the Al Bhed- Thanks for reading! Glad you liked it!**

**Well...I'll see you all in my next update! Oh yes! And if any of you read my other story Ballad of the fallen angel, it will be updated very very soon! Most likely tomorrow if I don't have homework! If you're interested in reading it too, please go ahead, I definitely think its my better story compared to this one, and has a more interesting plot. **

**Heaven's Gates**


End file.
